


Драбблы G  - PG-13, ФБ-2018

by OE_AU



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OE_AU/pseuds/OE_AU
Summary: В таинственном и переполненном мистикой мире Кэртианы герои живут, сражаются, любят, ненавидят, веселятся, плачут и испытывают острое, ни с чем не сравнимое счастье





	1. Не отпускай

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Не отпускай  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 592  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Рокэ Алва, выходец  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, АУ, UST  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Рокэ Алва бережет Талиг от нечисти.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** упоминание канонической смерти персонажа, заимствование из повести «Трудно быть богом» А. и Б. Стругацких

Когда Рокэ миновал могилу святого Олафа, четвертую и последнюю по счету на южной дороге, уже стемнело. Хваленый мориск, выигранный у Марселя в кости, оказался сущим барахлом: он вспотел, бочил и припадал на все четыре ноги сразу. В воздухе тихо и неумолчно звенели комары, пахло недобродившим виноградом, вдали полыхала какая-то деревушка: крестьяне воевали с выходцами, сжигая при этом собственные овины и сеновалы.

Из темноты выступила стройная фигура юноши в лиловом. Мориск прянул в сторону и зафыркал. Рокэ зубами стянул перчатку и провел рукой по воздуху. Выходцы не появляются незаметно — в их присутствии вымерзают дома, сворачивается молоко и выгнивают целые комнаты, а трава покрывается изморозью. Рокэ глянул вниз — так и есть! Расти здесь осока, выходец бы к нему не подошел, но это была обычная полевая трава, и на ее стеблях дрожали и искрились синеватые снежинки.

— Эр позволит мне пойти рядом?

Рокэ успокоил коня, оглядывая незваного спутника. Спокойное юное лицо без признаков тления или посмертного безумия, связная или очень уж хорошо вытверженная при жизни речь.

— Не так часто ко мне обращаются не имеющие тени, — сказал Рокэ и коснулся знака Ветра на груди, под колетом. — Как твое имя?

— Мое имя мне неизвестно, но я помню имя того, кого должен найти.

Рокэ тронул жеребца, и тот неспешно потрусил, роняя хлопья пены и дико кося глазом от страха. Выходец пошел рядом, легко скользя над травой.

— Сдается, твое имя известно мне, — сказал Рокэ. — Что будет с тобой, если я его назову?

— Повелителю Ветра нет нужды страшиться на своей земле. Он никогда не запирает нас в оболочке и не жжет огнем.

«Вот оно что, — подумал Рокэ. — Повелитель Ветра. Узнал меня. Значит, недавно остыл».

— Что с тобой случилось?

— Мы не помним своих историй.

— К кому ты идешь?

— Я иду предупредить и сохранить.

— Сохранить, — рассмеялся Рокэ. — Вот как! И ты вообразил, что глупый и зазнавшийся Повелитель Ветра, которому можно никого не бояться, ничего не знает о заговоре, не знает, почему он охраняет Олларию? А если Повелитель Ветра безумно предан делу избавления мира от магической скверны и сейчас запрет тебя Знаком в твоем обличии и сдаст первому же попавшемуся отряду крестьян с факелами?

Юноша отступил в поля, изморозь потянулась по траве за ним.

— Я иду сохранить.

Он стал совсем прозрачным. Порыв ветра смазал его черты.

— Вернись, — позвал Рокэ, чувствуя жгучий стыд, смешанный с желанием немедленно вымыться с головы до ног. — Ты не пройдешь без меня. Ни одному выходцу не войти в город.

Ветер усилился, и Рокэ поднял руку, усмиряя его, вглядываясь в искаженное лицо выходца.

— Я знаю тебя. Я назову тебя по имени, а после... оплачу.

— Я иду сохранить.

Рокэ вдохнул, поднял глаза к небу, помянул Анэма и негромко позвал:

— Джастин!

Выходец не изменился, он все больше сливался с поднимавшимся над полями туманом. Сквозь его тело просвечивала луна.

— Придда, — вспомнил Рокэ, зажмурился и позвал снова: — Юстиниан!

Юноша шагнул из темноты, совершенно живой и настоящий, засмеялся, протянул руки и коснулся морды коня.

— Я не завидую тебе, Рокэ, — сказал он так же, как говорил и дерзил в те ночи, когда они лежали на мокрой от росы траве высокогорий и смотрели на кружащиеся созвездия. — Теперь тебе придется убить меня снова, но уже самому. Ты ведь знаешь, как? Огнем!

Рокэ молча кивнул:

— Я могу коснуться тебя?

— Я не знаю.

Рокэ протянул руку и сжал в горсти темные, сильно отросшие волосы. Рука онемела и перестала слушаться, повиснув плетью.

— Я отпустил тебя домой, — тихо и яростно сказал Алва. — Как ты посмел? Как ты посмел вернуться ко мне таким!

— Я иду в Олларию, — завел выходец. — Я должен сохранить…

— А я не смог, — ответил ему Повелитель Алва, и до самой Олларии ни один из них больше не проронил ни слова.


	2. Выкорми варга

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Выкорми варга  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 832 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ричард Окделл  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** мистика  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Отец дарит Ричарду удивительного щенка.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** аллюзия на кэналлийское выражение «Выкорми воронов», частичный кроссовер с ПЛиО

Зимой в замке герцога Окделла не жалели дров. Пылал очаг в кухне, бойко трещали камины, разгоняя по комнатам веселое тепло. Окна были сплошь затянуты инеем, стекла в них дрожали и позвякивали от ветра. Ветер налетал на замок, грыз его и кусал, норовил сорвать крышу. Ветру хотелось в тепло.

— Скоро Литтов день, — говорила нараспев старая нянька. — Литт, владыка зимы и полночи, на короткое время придет в наши леса — один, без спутников…

— А где они? — вмешался Дикон. В свои семь лет он старался быть взрослым, но любопытство брало верх.

— Под землей, — зевнула нянька — старая, очень старая, почти как сам Литт.

— Они умерли? — тонким голосом спросила Айрис.

— Нет, девочка. Они просто спят. Дремлют, отдыхают до весны. И проснутся вместе с землей — с первым молодым листом, с первым побегом, с первыми ручейками талой воды…

Метель бродила снаружи, как медведь, терлась о стены замка, вздыхала и взрыкивала. Дикон ждал.

Он первый услышал, как во внутреннем дворе заскрипели, открываясь, высокие ворота, услышал цокот подков и громкие голоса. Дикон вскочил и кинулся прочь из комнаты, не слушая причитаний няньки.

Вниз, вниз по крутым выщербленным ступеням, скорей, скорей! Встретить отца, прыгнуть ему на шею, уткнуться лицом в волчий мех плаща, в лесной, вольный запах. Отец засмеется и подбросит его к потолку, к темным тяжелым балкам, и поймает, и подбросит опять!

Он спрыгнул с последней ступеньки и остановился. В холле была мать — стояла напротив входной двери, прямая и строгая, похожая в своем темно-сером платье на промерзший каменный шпиль. Дикон осторожно сделал два шага назад и спрятался за охотничьим гобеленом.

Отец вошел быстро — высокий, сильный, румяный от мороза. На груди у него, под плащом, ворочался кто-то живой.

— Тебя долго не было, муж мой, — негромко сказала мать. Кланяться она не стала, даже не опустила головы.

— Мы заблудились в метели, — ответил отец. — А где Дикон? Он здоров? У меня есть подарок.

И вынул из-под плаща щенка — темно-серый мохнатый комок.

Дикон, позабыв обо всем, вылетел из-за гобелена:

— Отец! Можно?.. Можно?..

Вблизи оказалось, что щенок был еще слепым, но очень крупным, Дикон никогда не видел таких. Звереныш тыкался мордой в его руки и скулил смешным басом. Шерсть у него была мягкая, как мох, и пахло от него молоком, а не псиной.

— Это литоволк, — пояснил отец. — Литтов зверь. Когда вырастет, он будет в холке как пони и вдвое больше варастийского волкодава.

— Литоволков в Надоре давно нет, — сказала мать недоверчиво. Она старалась держаться от щенка подальше и то и дело брезгливо подбирала юбку, будто вокруг была грязь.

— Мы нашли мертвую волчицу в лесу, неподалеку от замка, — ответил отец. — Возле нее лежали трое мертвых щенков и один живой. Нельзя бросить зверя Литта без помощи, одного, на морозе. Это грех.

— Грех — когда эсператист верит в языческих демонов, — отрезала мать. — Я не позволю тратить время слуг на это животное.

— Я сам его выкормлю! — закричал Дикон. — Намочу в теплом молоке полотенце и дам ему пососать!

Мать повернулась и ушла, не сказав более ни слова.

— Он твой, Дикон, — широкая отцовская ладонь взъерошила волосы, и Дикон зажмурился от счастья. — Как ты его назовешь?

— Волк! — выпалил Дикон. И отец засмеялся.

***

Зима растаяла, отзвенела дождями весна, и в Надоре поселилось спокойное, нежаркое лето. Волк вырос и окреп, из толстого неповоротливого щенка стал длинноногим, остроухим серым зверем, неутомимым и молчаливым. Он ходил за Диконом повсюду, по ночам выбирался из замка, но всегда возвращался и ложился в изножье постели — стерег.

Странные сны стали приходить к Дикону летом. Он бежал по лесу, но не на своих ногах — его несли сильные, длинные серые лапы, и росистая трава хлестала брюхо, и земля была совсем рядом, а с нею тысячи разных запахов. Во сне он взбирался на черный валун возле трех сросшихся сосен и пел, призывая своих подданных. И они приходили — желтоглазые серые тени, бесшумные и стремительные. Чуткими были их ноздри, острыми — зубы, и пахло от них волей и лесом, кровью и смертью. И Дикон не боялся их, ну вот нисколечко.

Просыпаясь утром, он находил в своей постели клочки мха, сосновые иголки, веточки и обрывки травы. Волк смотрел на него понимающе. Дикон не боялся. Он все чаще становился зверем во сне, а потом и наяву научился видеть глазами Волка – зоркими немигающими глазами. Это оказалось легко, надо было только по-особенному зажмуриться и забыть, что есть человек, а есть — зверь. Надо было оставить себя — и другого, равного. И тогда все получалось.

***

Чужие солдаты пришли в Надор, когда Ричарду исполнилось двенадцать. Он увидел их еще на границе – желтыми глазами Волка. Солдаты несли с собой страшную весть и шпагу Эгмонта, герцога Надорского, и Дикон, рыдая от ужаса и отчаяния, хватал за руки мать и кричал: «Убит! Он убит!». Герцогиня Мирабелла холодно отстранила его, крепче прижала к себе Эсператию и ушла молиться, и слезы Ричарда высохли. Он остался единственным мужчиной в семье, и к его дому приближались враги. Что же, он будет защищаться.

Они встретил неприятеля в холле. Ричард стоял у охотничьего гобелена, сжимая в руке свою тонкую, легкую шпагу, а возле правой его ноги застыл Волк.

Солдаты вошли гурьбой, громкой и бестолковой. Они были спокойны и не ждали отпора.

— Эй, малец! — крикнул Ричарду один, самый шумный. — А ну-ка, зови сюда герцогиню!

И Волк сорвался с места.


	3. Тот, кто простил

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Тот, кто простил  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 794 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Рокэ Алва, Ричард Окделл, Лионель Савиньяк и другие  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма, АУ  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Рокэ Алва неплохо знаком с древними текстами.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** сонгфик

Шпаги зазвенели, скрестившись в воздухе, один из мальчишек неловко вывернул кисть, охнул и упал на колени, прижимая руку к груди.

— Кто? — негромко спросил Первый маршал, не поворачивая головы.

— Это, с позволения вашей светлости, — зашептал за его плечом, подобострастно кланяясь, начальник унаров Арнольд Арамона, — это Ричард Окделл, сын мятежника Эгмонта, жалкий унар, к ученью не способен, к искусствам склонности не имеет, с оружием обращаться не могу приучить...

— Не можете? — ровно переспросил Алва. — Что же вы за учитель?

Арамона забормотал что-то, побагровев и прижимая ладони к груди.

Первый маршал легко поднялся из высокого резного кресла со знаком ворона на спинке, снял плащ и потянул перевязь через голову. Рядом с ним тотчас встал его спутник, белокурый граф, один из Савиньяков. Никто здесь не решился бы точно сказать, который именно.

— Рокэ, — недоуменно спросил Савиньяк, — что ты задумал?

— Я же Первый маршал, — весело ответил Алва. — В мои обязанности входит воспитание юношества. Ты предпочитаешь спуститься с галереи или наблюдать отсюда?

— Боюсь, ты не справишься со столь способными отроками один, — серьезно ответил Савиньяк, отстегнул плащ и небрежно уронил его прямо на ступени. Рокэ Алва рассмеялся и перепрыгнул через перила, как мальчишка. Унары ахнули, кто-то засмеялся.

Алва подобрал валяющуюся на песке шпагу, бегло осмотрел ее.

— Тяжелое оружие, — весело и зло сказал он, — не по руке и не по справедливости. Савиньяк!

— Я здесь, монсеньор, — откликнулись сразу два голоса, глубокий и сильный мужской и звонкий мальчишеский. Один из унаров, светловолосый и высокий, смотрел, улыбаясь и ничуть не смущаясь, на Первого маршала. Тот улыбнулся в ответ:

— Не буду делать вид, что не узнал вас, Арно. Возьмите эту шпагу. Она такая же, как та, что досталась вам?

Арно Савиньяк принял оружие, примерил его к руке, взвесил и покачал:

— Нет, монсеньор.

— Как вы считаете, Арно, такое положение дел справедливо?

— Нет, монсеньор!

— Что же сделал бы на месте противника этого юноши, — Алва показал на медленно поднявшегося Ричарда, все еще прижимавшего руку к груди, — любой достойный дворянин?

— Предложил бы свое оружие! — выкрикнул черноволосый и черноглазый, похожий на ласку мальчишка.

— Молчите, Салина, — улыбаясь, ответил Первый маршал. — Мне не положено знать вас по именам и лицам, не вынуждайте меня нарушать древний закон, я и так нарушаю их достаточно, чтобы предаваться излишествам.

— Соберано, — ответил мальчишка и поклонился, по-кэналлийски приложив руку к сердцу.

— А что же делать Первому маршалу? — громко спросил Алва, обращаясь ко всем сразу и ни к кому в отдельности. — Что делать тому, кому закон не позволяет передать свою шпагу ни в чьи другие руки, кроме рук короля или целителя? Или Первый маршал должен пойти против законов чести?

В фехтовальном зале поднялся ропот, он рос и становился громче. Алва поднял руку, требуя тишины.

— Я не могу дать вам свою шпагу, юноша, — сказал он, глядя на Ричарда Окделла в упор, задумчиво и строго. — Но я предлагаю вам руку, которая ее держит — над ней, кроме меня, никто не властен. Я научу вас владеть любым оружием, каким бы плохим оно ни было. Примете ли вы это от меня?

Ричард Окделл молчал, глядя в пол.

— Юноша, — настойчиво позвал Алва. — Вы знаете, кто я.

— Я знаю, кто вы, — хрипло и почти неразборчиво ответил Окделл.

— И я знаю, кто — вы, — ответил Алва, — я вообще знаю непозволительно многих господ среди ваших однокорытников. Также я знаю, что многие старые семьи до сих пор исповедуют эсператизм, ну а прочие, разумеется, изучают эту нужную книгу исключительно как памятник нашей истории. Так ли вы плохи в науках, как о вас говорит ментор? Ричард! Смотрите на меня, я разговариваю с вами!

Старший Савиньяк подошел и встал за спиной у Алвы.

— Рокэ, — недоуменно спросил он, и не подумав понизить голос, — чего ты хочешь?

Алва тряхнул головой и рассмеялся:

— Я неплохо помню Эсператию, хоть унаром всегда был посредственным. Господин Арамона с радостью это подтвердит. Стих о плаще, Ричард, ну же!

— Кто в дождь отдал плащ, тот под плащом, — пробормотал Окделл, все так же не поднимая глаз.

— Тот, кто простил, тот и прощен, — неожиданно жестко закончил Алва. — Подумайте над этим, юноша. Господа! Остальные получают дополнительный выходной день за счет Первого маршала! Вам позволено выехать в город.

Арнольд Арамона молча прижимал руки к груди и заполошно кланялся. Унары сорвались с места и с криками бросились к коридору, ведущему в жилые комнаты. Ричард Окделл остался стоять на месте. Он медленно поднял голову и посмотрел в синие глаза герцога Алва.

— Я принимаю ваше предложение, — сказал он.

— А где же «ваше прощение», юноша?

— Вам не за что меня прощать!

— Ошибаетесь. Я щит Талига, как вам известно. Любое преступление против короля и государства — преступление против меня.

***

Мост подняли. Последними покинули древние стены Рокэ, герцог Алва и граф Савиньяк.

— На радость иль грусть? — весело спросил тот, догоняя Алву у крепостных стен. — Я прощался с братом.

— Это запрещено, — задумчиво протянул Алва, — но я никому не скажу.

Савиньяк фыркнул, натянул перчатку и дружески тронул Алву за плечо:

— Что с тобой? Предчувствия? Боль в старых ранах? Собирается гроза?

— Возможно, я только что стронул камень, который, покатившись, погребет нас всех.

— Это Окделл-то? — изумился Савиньяк. — Рокэ, о чем ты?

— А может, и нет, — зло отрезал Первый маршал и послал мориска в галоп. — К прекрасной Марианне?

— Слова «нет» ты не услышишь! — прокричал Савиньяк, придерживая шляпу. Ветер заглушил его голос и смешал его с шумом листвы.


	4. Подмена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Подмена  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 741 слово  
>  **Персонажи:** Ричард Окделл, Альдо Ракан, Джереми Бич  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Пока Ричард мечтает о рыцарских шпорах, герцогиня Мирабелла не оставляет попыток навязать ему паломничество.   
> **Предупреждения:** АУ от событий канона, тамлайн середины Круга Скал

С каждым новым днем, полным томных взглядов и благозвучных лэ, юному Ричарду Окделлу все больше нравилось при дворе герцога Эпинэ. Герцог, помнящий Ричарда еще вихрастым мальчишкой, отнесся к нему очень сердечно. Свою благосклонность он подкрепил роскошным подарком — Ричард немедля пересел с норовистого вислозадого Баловника на резвоногого скакуна. Юношу охотно принял под свое крыло Альдо Ракан; под его приятельской, чуть покровительственной опекой Ричард стремительно постигал науку куртуазного словоблудия не без выгоды для себя.

Яркое и безоблачное, как южное небо, бытие омрачало лишь миролюбие талигойского государя и опасливость его венценосных соседей. Из-за досадного затишья на границах, длящегося который уже год, Ричард до дрожи боялся опоздать стать рыцарем и безнадежно уступить отцу, к семнадцати годам уже обзаведшемуся позолоченными шпорами. В мечтах он покрывал себя оглушительной славой на поле боя, в одиночку пробиваясь к богато украшенному шатру и пленяя вражеского короля, со смиренной гордостью принимал посвящение и с трепещущим сердцем носил за поясом перчатку прекрасной дамы, чей ласковый взор был лучшей наградой за ратные подвиги.

Наяву же Ричард мучительно страдал от затяжного мира и матушкиной настойчивости. Герцогиня Мирабелла все чаще и непреклоннее напоминала первенцу, что ему надобно отправляться в паломничество, повторяя прижизненный путь святого Алана. Однако Ричард в глубине души верил, что вырвался из родных скал не ради того, чтобы сменить бархатный упланд на рубище паломника, вооружиться посохом вместо отцовского меча, спешиться и глотать пыль в компании раскаивающихся за бурную молодость старцев и страшных, как грех, несостоявшихся невест. В ответных письмах, полных сыновней покорности, он скорбел, что тысяча причин не позволяют ему отправиться в путь. По мере того как обнажалось дно колодца отговорок, казавшегося поначалу неисчерпаемым, Ричард отчаивался все сильнее.

Спас его от неотвратимого и потому вдвойне ненавистного путешествия Альдо.

— Дороговато мне обошлась бабкина запоздалая праведность, — посетовал как-то Ракан, потирая след от тяжелого кольца на указательном пальце.

— Ты откупился от обещания? — удивился Ричард.

— Получил благословение для Джереми заменить меня в паломничестве, — сверкнул Альдо самодовольной улыбкой. — Теперь этому пройдохе не с руки «случайно» проговориться при бабушке.

Ричард благоговейно взирал на находчивого Альдо, ухитрившегося вырваться из оков взятого с боем обещания. Вот она, спасительная лазейка!  
Вот возможность исполнить наказ матушки, не покидая стен гостеприимного замка!

Тем же вечером он заручился содействием Джереми, подкрепив увещевания сытым звоном серебра. Джереми клятвенно пообещал привезти паломнический значок или ладанку в доказательство путешествия, совершенного Ричардом по стопам любимого матушкиного святого. Матушке, рассудил Ричард, будет довольно столь скромного дара, она много раз повторяла, что подлинное величие выплавлено из золота души.

Убедившись, что Джереми понимает важность поручения, Ричард, не теряя времени, по подсказке Альдо засел за сочинение письма с пересказом упоительных тягот путешествия. Джереми казался смышленым парнем, но Ричард был не настолько безрассуден, чтобы всецело полагаться на ум и наблюдательность простеца. И потому предпочел обратиться к рассказам благородных паломников, многословно описывающих собратьев по пути, странноприимные дома и благолепие памятных мест.

В должный срок получив от исхудавшего, дочерна загорелого Джереми мешочек с увесистым паломническим значком, Ричард присовокупил его к уже готовому пространному письму.

Ответ, начертанный рукою дяди, поверг Ричарда в недоумение. К высокопарному посланию прилагался потрепанный, с выдранными нитями, обугленный с одного бока мешочек, в котором угадывалась выпуклая фигурка.

Дядя писал, как сильно разочаровал и огорчил матушку бездумный и жестокий поступок Ричарда, как мучительно откликнулось сердце герцогини Мирабеллы на сыновнее глумление. «Разве мог я помыслить, что вы так низменно обойдетесь с чистыми чаяниями вашей матушки, оскверните себя кощунством!» — сокрушался дядя, и перу, казалось, передавалась дрожь возмущения и скорби. Ричард сообразил, что Джереми, должно быть, пал жертвой своей безвкусицы и приобрел значок, на который не взглянул бы человек благородный. Отчаявшись развязать тугой узел на горловине мешочка, он вспорол его кинжалом, освобождая привезенный из паломничества памятный знак — и тут же выронил из рук, словно тот раскалился добела.

«Знак» представлял собой мужской срамной орган — или, как на бордонский манер именовал его Альдо, фаллос, — окрыленный и снабженный парой кривеньких ножек. Придирчиво рассмотрев непотребство, Ракан сунул его под нос явившемуся на зов Джереми:

— Ты что творишь, паскудник?! Плетей захотел?

Джереми побелел, ругнулся, шлепнул себя по губам, безмолвно прося извинения у господ, трясущимися руками полез в пояс и извлек на свет до боли знакомый Ричарду мешочек. На грубой ладони покоился святой Алан. Расставив локти, он опирался на двуручный меч. Ричард свел брови, придирчиво разглядывая аляповатые доспехи и неузнаваемое лицо.

— Простите, ваша милость, я бы не осмелился никогда! — зачастил Джереми. — Мне амулет стократ нужнее, чем вашей достойной матушке. Он обещает защиту от любовных хворей, да и мужскую мощь увеличивает. А ну как я дурную болезнь уже успел подцепить!

Судя по перекошенной испугом физиономии, невольная подмена обошлась ему не дешевле, чем герцогине Мирабелле.


	5. Абстиненция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Абстиненция  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 504 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Рокэ Алва  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** бытовая драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** «На мне железный аркан, я крещусь, когда я вижу стакан» — Аквариум, «Мама, я не могу больше пить».  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн!АУ, 2 нецензурных слова

Мама, я не могу больше пить.  
Мама, я не могу больше пить  
Мама, вылей все, что стоит на столе -  
Я не могу больше пить.  
Аквариум, «Мама, я не могу больше пить»

 

Все знают, что Первый маршал любит выпить. Он пьет игристые «Слезы» на королевских приемах, «Змеиную кровь» — когда принимает гостей, касеру — на армейских смотрах. Он и сам часто шутит, что в его венах течет «Дурная кровь».

Только шутки кончились.

Рокэ не может встать с кровати. Его трясет, кружится голова. К горлу подкатывает тошнота, но сил хватает только свеситься с постели, чтобы не запачкать простыни. Его рвет вчерашним ужином и желчью.

«Блядь, — думает он, — что за пиздец происходит?»

Попытки хоть как-то подняться быстро заканчиваются. Слабые руки не хотят нормально работать, подгибаются и не слушаются. Они неловкие и как будто чужие.

Когда в груди начинает заходиться сердце, Рокэ думает о похоронах. Он представляет шикарный гроб из черного дерева, себя, лежащего в маршальском мундире на белом бархате, и пришедших проститься. Думает, что королевская семейка обязательно разрыдается, кардинал прочитает заунывную речь, а Лионель и Эмиль будут стоять с каменными лицами.

В Кэналлоа объявят траур, и прекрасные дориты повяжут на головы черные платки.

Обойдутся.

Он пытается позвать Хуана, но и тут ничего не выходит. Во рту сухо, опух язык.

Трясущимися руками он тянется к звонку для прислуги и попутно сбивает бокал, оставленный вчера на прикроватном столике. Глупая посудина разбивается ужасно громко.

На этот отвратительный звук приходит Хуан. И после первого же взгляда на соберано предлагает вызвать врача. Рокэ на это лишь согласно молчит.

Его переодевают, помогают устроиться полулежа и убирают в комнате.

Приезжает врач, осматривает, трогает и тормошит. Его прикосновения — как пытки у лучшего палача в Багерлее.

Чтоб ты сдох, проклятый коновал, бессильно и зло думает Рокэ.

Врач говорит что-то об абстинентном синдроме и, раз господин герцог отказывается госпитализироваться в токсикологию, найме сиделки на ближайшие пару дней.

Ему ставят капельницу с физраствором, колют какую-то дрянь и говорят, что нужен катетер. «Делайте что хотите, — мычит он. — Лишь бы стало нормально».

Оказывается, мочевой катетер — это унизительно.

Три дня он не встает с постели и не может есть. Любая еда сразу идет обратно.

Его раздражает сиделка. Рокэ понимает, что она ему нужна, что сам он сейчас слабее ребенка, но осознание собственной беспомощности убивает.

Когда у него наконец получается встать, он доходит до ванной и старается не смотреть в зеркало. Пьет холодную воду прямо из-под крана и думает, что ничего лучше не пробовал.

Рокэ прогоняет сиделку в этот же день. Она пытается возражать, но его не переубедить. За три дня сиделка получает свое годовое жалование. Перед уходом она просит его пить поменьше. Ему плевать.

На радостях он открывает бутылку вина — и морщится. Его воротит от запаха, тошнит от вкуса, а при попытке все-таки сделать глоток на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

Он в бешенстве.

Он пробует с касерой, но тут еще хуже. Голова начинает болеть только от ее вида.

Четыре неудачные попытки спустя он понимает, что, кажется, похмелье ему больше никогда не светит. И терпкий вкус любимого вина — тоже.

«Ладно, — решает он. — Будем шокировать окружающих».

На следующий прием Первый маршал является с бутылкой минеральной воды.


	6. Лепестки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Лепестки  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 226 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ричард Окделл, [MORE=спойлер!]Катарина Оллар[/MORE], упоминается Рокэ Алва  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Ричард Окделл, герцог Надорский, умирает от любви.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** ханахаки!АУ  
>  Ханахаки - болезнь, вызванная неразделенной любовью. Больной откашливает цветы, пока не умирает от удушья или остановки сердца. Излечить его можно единственным способом — любимый человек должен ответить взаимностью.

«Почему?» — думает Ричард, выплевывая мелкие белые лепестки.

Кашель душит. Вдохнуть невозможно. На глаза наворачиваются слезы. В горле стоит ком из ненавистных цветов.

Оказывается, любовь — это не так прекрасно, как пишут поэты.

Каждый раз, когда он видит свою даму, ему хочется признаваться в любви, кричать о ней на всю Олларию, целовать тонкие бледные руки и видеть в серых глазах искру ответного чувства.

«Люби меня! Ответь мне! Почему ты не любишь меня?» — он готов рыдать, как дитя, и умолять хотя бы о взгляде.

Она никогда не смотрит на него на балах, а при тайных встречах всегда опускает глаза. Иногда, очень редко, прикасается своей тонкой ручкой к его руке. Он не дурак и понимает, что это абсолютно ничего не значит.

Ричард Окделл недостоин ее взаимности и может только давиться цветами.

Когда лепестки окрашиваются кровью и жить ему остается всего пару дней, случается страшное. Его эр узнаёт обо всем.

«Вы дурак, юноша, — ласково говорит он. — Я не могу вам помочь. Мне жаль. Лекарства от любви еще никто не придумал».

У Алвы печальный взгляд. Он гладит Ричарда по голове, и от этого еще хуже.

Лепестков больше. И крови на них — тоже. Ричард чувствует, как она пузырится у него в груди, смешивается с цветами. Маленькими и белыми.

Его убивают цветы, аромат которых она так любит. Он начинает ненавидеть туберозы.

Ричард Окделл, герцог Надорский, умирает от любви. Как бы пошло это ни звучало.


	7. Счастье принцессы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Счастье принцессы  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 617 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гудрун Зильбершванфлоссе, Валентин Придд, кесарина Маргарита, Рамон Альмейда  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** бытовая драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Стоит ли безоглядно верить чужим словам?  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ от событий канона

— Я ведь люблю тебя, милая, и потому говорю тебе об этом.

Кесарине Маргарите меньше лет, чем самой Гудрун. Она нежна, как холтийский шелк, и мила, как летний рассвет над морем — последняя радость стареющего отца. Ее сын Ольгерд слабоумен, и Гудрун представляет для нее вполне серьезную угрозу. Маргарита знает об этом, она вливает свой сладкий яд падчерице в уши исподволь, неспешно, день за днем.

— На Марикьяру в Талиге возят только тех женщин, с кем неловко показаться в свете, тех, кого прячут и стыдятся. Любовниц. Разве ты такая, моя милая? Разве ты можешь позволить, чтобы с тобой так обращались?

Гудрун прекращает отвечать на письма и принимать подарки от Рамона Альмейды, но талигоец упрям и настойчив. Проходит почти полгода, но его подношения все приходят и приходят, вызывая глухое раздражение, давая дорогу невысказанному отчаянию. Гудрун не позволит относиться себе, как к женщине, с которой нельзя появиться в свете. Она дочь кесаря и блюдет свое достоинство.

Когда слишком молодой для своей должности посол Талига просит принцессу о небольшой личной аудиенции, она почти знает заранее, что он скажет, и просит, игриво склоняя голову, чтобы скрыть отчаяние:

— Ах, Валентин, только умоляю вас, не нужно вновь разговоров о моей красоте, это так утомляет.

Он умен и поразительно сдержан, но в его глазах она видит растерянность.

— Ваша лебединая красота сравнима только с белизной снегов вашей прекрасной родины. Я привез вам дар от адмирала Талига, Рамона Альмейды, он приветствует прекраснейшую из морских дев, покровительницу Дриксенского флота... Принцесса, ради Создателя, что я сказал, чтобы заставить вас расплакаться... Я умоляю вас... Я прошу...

— Мы наедине, Валентин. Я могу рассчитывать на вашу деликатность?

— Я клянусь вам своей честью. Если угодно, я поклянусь...

— Не нужно, я верю! Я тоже прошу вас, я прошу вас больше никогда и ничего не привозить мне от адмирала Рамона Альмейды. Я хочу, чтобы все его лживые слова не пошли дальше вас и не коснулись моего слуха.

— Принцесса...

— Я прошу вас, господин посол.

— Я обещаю вам, принцесса. Больше ни один дар с Марикьяры не появится в ваших покоях.

Гудрун вздрагивает и чувствует, как горячая кровь приливает к ее лицу.

— С Марикьяры? — вскрикивает она. — Он шлет мне дары с Марикьяры? Как вы смеете, как вы можете — вы, дворянин, благородный человек! Валентин, как вы позволили вашими руками пачкать и чернить имя дамы...

— Моя эреа! — Ах, напугала юношу. Он, в сущности, еще очень молод, даже младше, должно быть, ее самой, а она.... она навсегда останется старой девой, будет доживать при дворе мачехи и ее слабоумного сынка... — Марикьяра — прекрасный край, и альмиранте хочет показать вам красоту своей родины... Я уверен, он и не помышлял ни о каком оскорблении.

Медленно, очень медленно Гудрун поворачивается к Валентину и требовательно спрашивает:

— Адмирал Альмейда родом с Марикьяры?

— Да, принцесса.

— Тогда отвезти даму на Марикьяру для него значит...

— Я не могу говорить за него, эреа, но если бы мог, сказал бы: значит назвать ее невестой и представить семье. Принцесса...

— Я благодарю вас, — говорит Гудрун и выходит из залы, молясь Создателю о том, чтобы не упасть в дверях.

***

Маргарита играла в заботливую мать. Гудрун остановилась на пороге детской, наблюдая за тем, как три няньки укладывают капризного слабоумного малыша, а кесарина стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и смиренным взглядом провожает каждое их движение.

— Чем тебе помешало мое счастье? — спросила принцесса.

Маргарита поняла ее сразу.

— Ах, милая, но разве я слежу за происхождением всех дворян Талига? Я думала, он кэнналиец, их же невозможно отличить — кэнналийцы, марикьяре... Я заботилась о тебе и твоей чести, я ведь так люблю тебя!

Гудрун нежно улыбнулась и сделала глубокий реверанс.

Завтра, завтра же Валентин Придд отправится с ее письмом в Хексберг, он пообещает ей доставить послание лично в руки, он честный и благородный юноша, он поможет ей, и она еще будет счастлива.

Принцесса вышла из детских комнат, ведя рукой по обивке стен, словно прощаясь с ними.


	8. Мультиверс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Мультиверс  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 794 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Лионель Савиньяк/Леонард Манрик  
>  **Категория:** слэш, намек на гет  
>  **Жанр:** драма, АУ, UST  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Леонард честно и праведно живет по законам мультивселенной.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** упоминание канонической смерти персонажа

Леонард честно и праведно живет по законам мультивселенной.

Он просыпается в одном мире (до рассвета далеко, вокруг синтетическая гладкость стен, свет от монитора бьет в глаза), засыпает в другом (посреди комнаты — тяжелая кровать, необъятный полог, ковры), за разделенный день перешагивает сотни порогов; запивает утро кофе, а ночь — бокалом «Вдовьих слез».

В этом есть что-то от сюрреализма.

Леонард представляет: нить, огромная невидимая нить, на которую нанизаны тысячи миров; вокруг этой нити теории строятся, этажи научных зданий громоздятся, — а Леонард просто перешагивает порог и переносится в иную реальность.

Иногда ему кажется, что он сходит с ума. Каждый мир — осколок, взгляд не успевает выцеплять цвет: иной раз солнечные брызги в глаза, иной раз — черно-белая кинематографическая лента. Изображение дергается, помехи идут, фантомно трещит пленка (где-то на заднем плане, уже за границей осознания, невероятно, невероятно далеко).

В одном из миров — дожди льют, солдаты недовольные ружья чистят, а в замке на холме мятежники сидят; на руках мятежников — кровь; кроваво-алая — маршальская перевязь.

Ее Леонард ненавидит особо.

Перед глазами — мельтешение тканей. Бархатный камзол обтягивает плечи, секундная стрелка разменивает деление — бархат обращается атласом, камзол — пиджаком, душит не шейный платок, а сине-белый галстук, и волосы — чересчур коротки.

Исчезают ленты, кружево истаивает, и под конец сапоги сменяются туфлями.

Перстни Леонард не любит почти ни в одном из миров.

В обычном мире, к которому он привязан чуть больше (цепями и нитями прикован, пришит — вшит и вкраплен), в обычном, удобном мире, выписанном в стиле постмодернизма — с кофеварками, компьютерами и пикниками в парке каждый уикенд — и сквозь фильтр потребления пропущенном — Леонард живет в обычной квартире (светлый подъезд, балкон и герань в гостиной) — у него обычные панорамные окна во всю стену.

Пустота и одиночество преследуют почти в любом из миров.

Везде — почти.

Миры подчас противоположны.

В одном из них Селина Арамона уходит, стуча каблуками по паркету, оборачивается у самой двери — Леонард видит тонкий профиль, светлую прядь, — говорит:

— Надеюсь, я тебя больше не увижу.

В другом из них Селина Арамона царственно сидит на диване, закинув ногу на ногу, — Леонард проходит мимо и, как и в первый раз, видит тонкий профиль, светлую прядь, смотрит, смотрит, впитывает — и тяжело говорит:

— Надеюсь, у тебя все будет хорошо.

Чуть менее обезличенно — но руки Селины сжимаются, на ее лице — улыбка сфинкса, и лишь в глазах — злость.

Шаг за порог стирает все различия.

Леонард не держит блокнотов, зачем они? Калейдоскопом мелькают жизни, факты в произвольный ряд выстраиваются — Леонард запоминает их, структурирует — в бесполезные базы данных заносит.

Миры всегда сходятся в одной точке; константа одна, и она всегда неизменна — Лионель Савиньяк и его презрение.

Леонард чувствует: резкий удар — шпагой плечо насквозь проткнуто, кровь на белой рубахе, на белом листе документа — подпись витиеватая, подпись, перечеркивающая жизнь.

Во всех мирах отец говорил: презирают и ненавидят из зависти.

Во всех мирах все было — наоборот (без зависти все сказано).

Лионель Савиньяк ненавидит, потому что презирает, и это похоже на мертвый круг — закольцованная злость и бессилие, которое Леонард не может преодолеть ни в одном из смыслов.

Лионель Савиньяк всегда — на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

И Леонард никогда не хочет дотянуться (говорит себе так; сжимает руку в кулак, себя держит — в руках).

Во всех мирах — холод. Леонард хочет в отставку, Леонард хочет сбежать от дворцового этикета и условностей (или выключить телефон — чтобы молчание давило, тишина укрывала, и стены чтоб были тюрьмой).

Все просто: во всех мирах Леонард не хочет видеть Лионеля Савиньяка.

Лионель Савиньяк смотрит с полос газет, усмехается в полуметре, проходит мимо, язвит, в грязь втаптывает — дуэль, холод в глазах, кровь.

Везде — кровь.

После дуэли, после дождей — предательская пуля, кровь. Тот мир для Леонарда — закрыт, но иногда Леонард о нём видит сны.

Сейчас единственная кровь — чернила из авторучек, что марают листы.

— Держите, Леонард, — короткое прикосновение пальцев жаром обдает, тяжелые папки в руках. — Надеюсь, уж с этим-то вы справитесь за выходные?

— Конечно, эр, — сквозь зубы цедит Леонард.

Лионель Савиньяк усмехается как-то по-доброму и молчит.

Молчание давит, душит — все не так, как в безразличии стен, — Лионель Савиньяк смотрит, и молчит, молчит, кажется, что в его глазах тают вечные льды, и Леонард захлебывается этой тишиной, тонет в ней, не может всплыть.

Когда Леонард уходит, взгляд Лионеля Савиньяка долго препарирует его спину — до позвоночника разрезает, до самых легких, до сердца — насквозь режет.  
Леонард — впервые за столько миров — не знает, что сказать.

Одно неизменно.

Лионель Савиньяк.

Грохочут поезда, солнце встает на востоке и умирает на западе.

Леонард пьет латте с обезжиренным молоком, часы на станции метро показывают восемь тридцать утра.

 

Поля Эпинэ — мак во все стороны и пределы, до самого горизонта простирается.

Дожди топят, дожди кроют, и пуля разрывает грудь.

Лионель Савиньяк.

Лионель Савиньяк.

Леонард ненавидит его до изнеможения.

Лионель Савиньяк — везде он.

Один.

Леонард хотел бы, чтобы та самая пуля попала не в него, от смерти Лионеля Савиньяка никому бы не стало хуже.

Савиньяк, Савиньяк, Савиньяк.

Сердце огнем горит, и руки — почему-то — предательски подрагивают.

— Ну что вы, — говорит Лионель Савиньяк. — волком смотрите?

О, если бы Леонард знал.


	9. Чужая тайна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Чужая тайна  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 923 слова  
>  **Персонажи:** Август Гирке, НМП  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Лекарь обнаруживает, что сердце Гирке бьется справа.  
>  **Примечание:** синдром Картагенера (врожденная аномалия) предполагает обратное расположение внутренних органов, очень слабое обоняние и бесплодие

Лекарь, мэтр Джерсон, не тешился иллюзиями. Граф Гирке пережил сражение, однако сие не обещало, что утомительная дорога не подточит его силы, не растрясет рану, и расступившаяся пред пулей плоть не воспалится, сжигая Гирке на медленном огне лихорадки. Граф прибыл под родной кров полубеспамятным. Когда мэтр Джерсон приложил ухо к простреленной груди, то едва не слег подле Гирке, сраженный ударом изумления. Несмотря на два десятилетия врачебной практики, он не расслышал биения сердца, разминувшегося со смертью буквально на волосок. Однако не слух подвел мэтра; оказалось, что мерная мелодия жизни долетает совсем не оттуда, где сердцу предписано находиться Создателем. Мэтру удалось скрыть удивление за озабоченно сведенными бровями и тревожным восклицанием, и с того дня его висок нет-нет да щекотала ускользающая догадка. Но посреди круговорота хлопот недосуг было закидывать сеть в море воспоминаний, выуживая туманные подсказки.

Жарким полднем мэтр Джерсон проводил рутинный осмотр. Граф тихо и обстоятельно отвечал на расспросы о самочувствии, и лекарь, не вытерпев и извинившись, утер со лба выступившую испарину:

— Простите великодушно, но нынешние Молнии будто вообразили себя Ветрами.

— Служанки донесли госпоже графине, что в детстве я частенько хворал. Ирэна опасается, что сквозняк преуспеет там, где потерпела неудачу пуля. — Гирке не вдохновляли беседы о скребущейся в груди боли, о плавящем ребра жаре, о ненавистной слабости, что приковала к постели и препоручила заботам супруги и служанок. Не радовала его и унизительная необходимость всецело подчиняться чужим распоряжениям, отсчитывающим глотки горьких декоктов и часы бодрствования, взвешивающим на весах необходимости каждое слово, каждый жест. Оживлялся Гирке лишь при виде госпожи графини, и даже мимолетного упоминания о ней было достаточно, чтобы вдохнуть в него крупицы бодрости и душевного подъема. Ирэна ухаживала за супругом с присущей лекарям отстраненной и деятельной беспощадностью, обходясь без приторного воркования, напускной пугливости при виде крови и наигранного трепета, с пытливостью дочери супрема подмечая малейшие признаки выздоровления.

— Часто простужались? — рассеянно переспросил мэтр Джерсон.

— Все детские годы тревожил матушку своими хворями.

Негромкий стук предшествовал появлению графини с роскошным букетом. Мэтр Джерсон не замедлил сообщить обнадеживающие новости и удалился, оставляя супругов наедине.

Назавтра, устав извиняться за то и дело прерывающий беседу звонкий чих, он попенял, что для комнаты выздоравливающего едва ли годятся столь пахучие цветы. «Они, безусловно, радуют глаз, но по носу бьют словно кулаком».

— У них сильный аромат? — неподдельно удивился Гирке. — Ирэна знает, что они нравятся мне своей яркостью.

Так долго докучавшее воспоминание пронзило насквозь. Мэтр Джерсон торопливо раскланялся; преступив собственные принципы, вечер он провел в компании полного до краев кубка, словно надеялся в винном багрянце углядеть подсказку, как поступить. Порой ложной надежде по силам превратиться во благо, а на его, Джерсона, совести может оказаться искалеченная судьба. Вместо целебного снадобья он поднесет яд; откровение может сгубить то, что уцелеет благодаря молчанию. Его коллеги по ремеслу отсекали поврежденные конечности и отворяли кровь, а ему, возможно, предстояло нанести неловкими словами новую рану и увидеть, как она засочится гноем подозрений... И все же на следующий день мэтр решился.

— Господин граф, прошу выслушать меня, даже если стану сбиваться и повторяться, — начал он. Гирке, сберегая небогатые силы, взглядом подтвердил свою готовность обратиться в слух. — Вы и сами знаете, как тяжело полученное вами ранение. Лекари порой говорят про чудом выживших, будто они родились в сорочке. И пользующий вас военный хирург, и я поначалу вообразили, что пуля обогнула сердце на десятую долю бье. Но правда в том, что ваше сердце бьется справа.

— Как такое возможно?! — простительная оторопь не повергла графа в немоту.

— Это редчайший случай. Но не уникальный, — кивнул мэтр. — Я, пока не овдовел, имел практику в столице. Там я лечил господина барона — имя, с вашего позволения, утаю, — жаловавшегося на колотье в левом боку. По всем признакам выходило, что это печень запросила пощады. Я же лечил так, словно бы внутренности пациента поменялись местами, и он пошел на поправку. Сказать по правде, я не замечал за господином бароном никаких особенностей, пока он не признался, что не чует ни сладкого аромата, ни смрада. — Мэтр помедлил, подыскивая слова и силы преодолеть собственные сомнения. Гирке ободряющим кивком подтвердил сходство их с бароном ситуации, жестом предлагая лекарю не щадить его, и тот решился: — Я позволил себе заговорить о том давнем случае потому, что господин барон не имел детей ни от одной из трех жен. Служанок он тоже не обделял вниманием, и одна таки подарила ему дитя, с лица оказавшееся вылитым конюхом господина барона.

Сгустившееся молчание можно было отвести рукой, как тяжелый полог.

— Вы говорили госпоже графине? — наконец прорезал тишину вопрос Гирке.

— Как можно? — мэтр Джерсон почти оскорбился. — Это всего лишь мои подозрения.

— Благодарю вас за искренность. Мне нужно обдумать услышанное.

Оставляя Гирке наедине с непростыми новостями, мэтр Джерсон не рискнул бы поставить полугодовое жалованье на то, чему посвящены думы графа. Зато, не опасаясь пойти по миру, предсказал бы, как примет новость госпожа графиня. Она не выронит пяльцы, если откровение застигнет ее за вышивкой; у нее не дрогнет рука, плеснув через край кубка целебный декокт; не хрустнут, орошая пальцы прозрачной своей кровью, сочные стебли с любовью подобранного букета. Лекарь порой выслушивает не меньше тайн, чем исповедник, но и ему открыто не все. И не его это дело — задумываться, почему прежде никто не сказал графу о его особенности. Лекарю должно быть прозорливым и честным, но порой полезнее для кошелька и совести притвориться незрячим. Он волен догадываться о вежливой прохладце, что вставала между супругами даже после страстных соитий, о том, что истомленная ласками Ирэна никогда не опускала голову на грудь супруга, ловя отголоски нежности и вслушиваясь в биение необычного сердца. Ему дозволительно провести еще один вечер с бокалом вдруг ставшего горьким вина, размышляя о перипетиях судеб. Повторяя себе, что его забота — врачевать телесные раны и упреждать несчастья, а не пытаться прикоснуться к душе да гадать, как поступят господин граф и госпожа графиня.


	10. Молодые капитаны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Молодые капитаны  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 418 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Рамон Альмейда, Ротгер Вальдес  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность  
>  **Рейтинг:** G-PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Два моряка планируют дальний поход.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ от событий канона, Альмейда еще не Первый адмирал, Вальдес – не вице

Белая снежная шуба укутывала Хексберг, белыми коврами были застланы улицы, и мерзли в черной вышине белые мелкие звезды. Город спал и видел сны – белые, зимние сны.

Жарко пылал камин, пахло пряностями. У камина стояла шпага в потертых темных ножнах.

— Что тебе известно о Седых землях? — спросил Рамон Альмейда, разливая вино. Вальдес принюхался и одобрительно кивнул.

— Когда-то давно, — начал он, принимая бокал, — на них…

— Про «давно» знают все. Что там сейчас?

— Сосны, — сказал Вальдес, подумав. — Говорят, пушной зверь бегает. Фактория гусиная стоит…

— И реки текут, — подхватил Альмейда. — А в них, рассказывают, золотой песок. И не просто сосны там, а корабельный лес. И не зверь бегает, а живые деньги. — Он с хрустом потянулся и закончил: — Хорошо бы разведать.

— Это приказ? — встрепенулся Вальдес.

— Откуда же? Душевное равновесие нашего северного соседа… ты ведь знаешь, какой у нас нервный сосед?

— Так точно, висеальмиранте.

— Благодушие кесарии Дриксен — залог спокойного сна Олларии, а залог гусиного благодушия — неприкосновенность Седых земель. Для всех, кроме самой кесарии. — Альмейда коротко, неприятно усмехнулся. — Приказа не будет. Но если представить… понимаешь, просто представить себе, что он есть…

— Да-да-да-да-да, — закивал Вальдес.

— … то разведать морской путь в ту сторону нам по силам. Для начала. Так?

— Хорошее вино, — невпопад сказал Вальдес. — В Кэналлоа говорят: белое — для любви, красное — для войны.

Альмейда наклонился над столом, поманил Вальдеса ближе.

— Допустим, есть люди, — заговорил он вполголоса. — Берут они линеал… перекрашивают…

— Не линеал, Рамэ, — так же тихо ответил Вальдес. — Шхуну. Быстрая, маневренная, вместительная… Сойдем за купцов… то есть сойдут.

— Пожалуй. Да и команда поменьше. Уж полсотни молчаливых в Хексберг как-нибудь наберется.

— Куда столько! Три десятка — и хватит. Карту бы…

— Есть карта. И человек есть, который ходил в те места. Давно и недолго, но… Надежный.

Скреблись в окно голые ветви старой липы, оплывали свечи, темнело в бокалах густое красное вино.

— Выйти в Весенние Молнии… идти вдоль побережья, открыто: у нас мир… В трюм загрузить… ну… касеры. И прямиком в…

— В Метхенберг, на таможню. Бумаги выправим…

— Что, снова на Аррохадо? — округлил глаза Вальдес, и оба засмеялись.

Где-то в порту яростно залаяли собаки.

— … И на север, сперва до Ротфогеля, а потом уже... Если что — искали, где торговлю наладить, сбились, карта подвела, моря здешнего не знали…

— Ну, дальше понятно, — заключил Вальдес. — А капитаном кого?

— Кого бы ты взял?

— Нужен удачливый. И умелый. И хорошо бы — недавно назначенный. Чтобы никакие гуси-лебеди в лицо не знали.

— Так и думал, что сам пойдешь.

Вальдес улыбался, блестели его зубы, блестели темные кудри, прыгали в глазах желтые кошачьи искры. Красный винный отсвет лежал на скатерти, и кралась по мерцающему небу низкая бледная луна.

Хексберг спал.


	11. День флота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** День флота  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 997 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хулио Салина, Вернер фок Бермессер, Ротгер Вальдес, Олаф Кальдмеер, Филипп Аларкон, Говард Фок Хосс, мистическая сущность  
>  **Категория:** джен, мистика  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность  
>  **Рейтинг:** G-PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Встреча двух школьных товарищей получает неожиданную развязку

Вернер фок Бермессер недовольно повел плечами: Салина заставлял себя ждать. Впрочем, ничего удивительного тут не было: марикьяре понятия не имели о пунктуальности. Помня об этом, Вернер явился на место встречи на полчаса позже и теперь опасался, что Салина уже побывал здесь и уехал, предоставив Вернера самому себе.

— Вернер, как приятно тебя видеть!

Бермессер вздрогнул, хотя неоднократно представлял себе этот момент. Конечно, Салина заорет, но Вернер не подаст виду — он воспитанный, сдержанный человек с железной выдержкой... Бермессер вздохнул и почти попросил:

— Я надеюсь, господин Салина, ваша машина стоит недалеко?

Поблизости не было ни одной машины, которую Вернер мог бы приписать Хулио Салине. Ничего низкого, хищного, сияющего пошлым алым лаком.

— Вы пришли пешком? — замирая от дурного предчувствия, спросил Вернер.

— Ну что ты, — удивился Хулио, — как бы я мог? Город готовится к празднованию, половина мостов перекрыта, никуда не пробраться. Прошу! — Он указал куда-то себе за спину, и Вернер недоверчиво уставился на добротный черный внедорожник.

— Удивительно, — пробормотал он. — Я не ждал от вас такого выбора.

Хулио засмеялся и распахнул перед ним переднюю дверцу. В салоне пахло солидолом и растворителем.

— Надеюсь, машина технически в порядке? — тревожно спросил Вернер.

— В полном, — лаконично заверил Хулио, обошел машину спереди и сел за руль. — Берто живет здесь же, в городе, я помогаю ему с лодкой. Возить, обслуживать — нужна большая машина...

— Альберто Салина? — чопорно уточнил Вернер. — Это ваш племянник? Разве у него нет собственного отца?

— Есть, — удивился Хулио. — Но Диего на Марикьяре, а я — здесь.

Бермессер вздохнул и принялся смотреть в окно. Машина шла тихо и ровно, мелькали невысокие дома, решетки набережной, шпиль собора. Посреди Хербсте застыли в ожидании парада подводные лодки и военные суда: Хексберг готовился праздновать день Флота. Вернер снова вздохнул:

— Прекрасный город. Рад, что мне выпала возможность сопровождать адмирала Кальдмеера...

— А Вальдес как рад! — засмеялся Хулио и пояснил: — По рангу Кальдмеера должен был развлекать я, но я сказал, что мы с тобой учились вместе в школе, и Вальдес немедленно дал мне возможность увидеться с другом детства.

Бермессер улыбнулся, не разжимая губ. Более неприятных воспоминаний, чем учеба в одной школе с Хулио Салиной, у него не было. Ни промозглые душевые, ни омерзительная еда не вызывали у него столько ожесточения, как вид постоянно смеющегося Салины. Внезапно кольнувшая мысль о Хоссе прогнала призраки.

— А капитан моего флагмана, господин фок Хосс?

— Говарда принимает капитан-командор Филипп Аларкон, — неожиданно четко, по Уставу ответил Хулио и снова засмеялся. — Ради вашего Создателя, Вернер, курицы из штаба месяц готовили протокол встречи. Все четко, равные с равными. А ты — со мной.

Салина вдруг прищурился и резко выкрутил руль. Бермессер повис на ремне.

— Прости, — коротко сказал Салина. — Про Королевский мост я не подумал.

Он легко развернул свою огромную машину, свернул куда-то в темноту, потом внизу за окнами вдруг показалась черная вода Хербсте.

— Куда мы едем? — занервничал Бермессер. — Разве нам не на базу флота? Она на юге.

— На юге, — спокойно согласился Салина.

— Но мы едем на... на север!

— На север, — подтвердил Салина.

— Что происходит?

— Вернер, да что с тобой? Боишься оплошать? Я тебя успокою — Кальдмееру совершенно не до тебя.

Бермессер вспыхнул и начал было возражать, но Салина прервал его:

— К празднованию столетия флота достроили дамбу через Хексбергский залив, Вернер. Мы едем на север, чтобы быстрее попасть на юг. Можешь поспать пока, ты что-то не в себе.

Не слушая больше ничего, Салина выкрутил ручки кондиционера, и совершенно неожиданно для себя Бермессер действительно задремал.

Проснулся он от странного ощущения невосполнимой потери. Машина стояла, Салины нигде не было. Холодея от нехороших предчувствий, Бермессер выбрался и огляделся. Где-то совсем близко плескалась вода, стрекотали сверчки.

— Хулио! — позвал он.

В ответ раздался неясный перезвон далеких колокольчиков.

— Хулио! — крикнул Бермессер громче.

Хулио неслышно подошел сзади и обнял его за плечи. Вернер задохнулся:

— Что вы себе... что ты делаете... немедленно...

— Немедленно! — передразнили его плотные сумерки голосом Хулио Салины. — Немедленно, — зашуршали камыши. Руки Хулио прошлись по груди, нырнули под рубашку, и та вдруг стекла с плеч, словно была вовсе без пуговиц. Ладонь Хулио задержалась над пряжкой ремня, Вернер вскрикнул, выгнулся, пытаясь уйти из захвата, и Хулио скользнул губами по его шее. Поднявшийся ветерок выстудил влажный след на коже, Вернер зажмурился и покорно приоткрыл рот. Хулио сгреб его волосы в кулак и повернул лицом к себе, целуя тонкие губы.

***

Страшная головная боль, терзавшая на следующее утро вице-адмирала фок Бермессера, не отступила ни от горсти таблеток, ни от ведра холодной воды. Салина не показывался, кругом сновали, раздражая и мучая, другие, ненужные и никчемные люди.

— Где я могу найти господина вице-адмирала? — с достоинством спросил Вернер у дежурного адъютанта.

— Господин вице-адмирал Вальдес сопровождает господина адмирала Кальдмеера! — отчеканил мальчишка.

— Мне нужен вице-адмирал Салина! — едва сдерживаясь, прошипел Бермессер.

Адъютант отчего-то смутился:

— Господин Бермессер, вы, наверное, злитесь, что дядя не смог вас встретить вчера вечером? Прошу прощения, это моя вина, я...

— При чем здесь вы! — рявкнул Вернер. — Вы — Альберто Салина? Счастлив знакомству! Где ваш невоспитанный дядя, позвольте узнать!

— Здесь! — удивленный и неприязненный голос явно принадлежал Хулио Салине, но был заметно ниже, чем вчера. И сам Салина был совсем не так похож на юношеские воспоминания Вернера — выше и значительно шире в плечах, чем вчера. Создатель, чем вчера!

— Рад видеть, — холодно сказал этот новый Салина и даже не протянул руки. — Как добрались, господин Бермессер? Полагаю, произошло какое-то недоразумение. Вы же не предполагали, что я позволю себе пойти против протокола ради нашей теплой встречи?

— Протокола? — заикаясь переспросил Вернер. — Н-н-но...

— Я бы тоже предпочел без протокола, — вмешался невесть откуда взявшийся, довольный и развязный Хосс, и ему-то Салина руку протянул. — Представь, Вернер, — пожаловался Хосс, — за всю эту прекрасную ночь в праздничном городе Салина ни на шаг от меня не отошел, как будто ждал, что я взорву здесь что-нибудь!

— Протокол, — ослепительно сверкнув зубами, ответил Салина, кивнул Хоссу, развернулся и... ушел.

— Всю ночь? — ничего не понимая, переспросил Бермессер.

— Ну да, — обиженно подхватил Хосс. — Мы с Аларконом давно знакомы, собирались пивка на набережной попить... А Салина — как приклеенный, ни на шаг от него. Ревнует он Филиппа, что ли? Один блондин на весь их флот. Смотри, вот фотки на шпиле собора, хоть что-то интересное удалось провернуть.  
Едва дыша от чудовищной головной боли, Вернер смотрел на троих хохочущих высших офицеров: Говарда фок Хосса, Филиппа Аларкона и Хулио Салину.

Прошлой ночью.

В Хексберг.


	12. Марикьяре: отец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Цикл:** Марикьяре  
>  **Название:** Отец  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 943 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Диего Салина, Хулио Салина, Отто Бюнц, Бланка Салина  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Семья для марикьяре — все.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн!АУ

С шестнадцатого этажа башни «Кэналлоа» были видны даже работающие днем и ночью перевалочные краны порта. Хексберг расплескивался внизу морем огней, от тревожной оранжевой цепочки фонарей дамбы до дальнего пирса.

Отто быстро прошел через полупустой, непривычно тихий зал. На каждом столике трепетали свечи, негромко переливался сложными триолями рояль за легкой газовой шторой. Человека, стоявшего к нему спиной у панорамного окна, никак не получалось больше называть ни рэем, ни господином — слишком много у них стало... общего. Отто позвал:

— Диего! — и, послав к кошкам тщательно отрепетированную и проверенную братом речь, как-то по-мальчишески беспомощно сказал: — Я люблю ее.

Диего Салина покачал в руке широкий коньячный бокал, обернулся, кивнул и опустился на низкий диван, вытянув ноги. Кремовая кожа обивки едва слышно скрипнула.

— Нет, — сказал он, вежливо улыбаясь. — Это я люблю ее, Отто. Я уважаю твое решение прийти сюда и говорить со мной, не всякий бы на это отважился, но раз уж ты здесь, тебе придется выслушать меня.

Бюнц упрямо склонил голову, сжал кулаки, но сдержался и сел напротив. Было низко и неудобно, поэтому он не стал откидываться, как Диего, а подался вперед, широко расставив ноги и уперев локти в колени. Рядом с Диего Салиной, потомственным аристократом кошки знает в каком поколении, наследником несметных старых денег и владельцем чуть не целой провинции на Талигойском юге, он всегда будет бродячим псом, какие бы деньги и славу ни принесла ему его музыка. Ну так что ж! Бланка выбрала его. Он уже победил. Только Диего все еще не может поверить в это. И не он один. Хулио Салина подошел почти неслышно, тень его гордого хищного профиля метнулась по стене. Он едва кивнул Отто и, не спрашивая разрешения, сел рядом с братом.

— Это семейное дело, Хулито, — почти нежно сказал ему Диего, и Отто с тоской понял: не прогонит. Проклятый Хулио Салина будет сидеть здесь и слушать, как он унижается, выпрашивая у его брата свою собственную женщину. Свою жизнь.

Хулио улыбнулся, откинул голову и провел ладонью по волосам.

— Я тоже твоя семья, Диего. Это и мое дело тоже. Я люблю твоих детей, как своих, а их мать мне как сестра. — Он сощурился и рассматривал Отто с откровенной насмешкой. Тот почувствовал, что краснеет, и с силой сжал руки, хрустнув костяшками. — Произошла досадная неприятность, — продолжил Хулио, и Диего не прервал его и не поставил на место. — Сестренка немного ошиблась, она еще так молода, немного заскучала, и ей захотелось разнообразия. Мой брат добр, он простит ее и примет обратно. Ты зашел обсудить цену своего молчания, друг?

Отто вскочил, сжимая кулаки, но каким-то чудом почти лежавший на диванчике Хулио оказался быстрее, и они замерли друг напротив друга, тяжело дыша и играя желваками на скулах.

— Диего, — позвал Отто. Голос едва послушался его. — Уйми своего брата. Я пришел говорить с тобой.

Диего Салина тоже поднялся и встал рядом с ними, не переставая вежливо улыбаться.

— Я уже высказал тебе свое уважение. Ты поступил как мужчина, я ценю это. Моя жена вернется домой, к своим детям, где ей и место, а ты...

— Не тебе решать, где ее место, — ярость захлестывала Отто, вырывалась наружу.

— Неужели? — холодно переспросил Диего. — Может быть, тебе?

Отто молча помотал головой. Хулио Салина шагнул так близко к нему, что Отто чувствовал запах его разгоряченной кожи, смешанный с одеколоном, бензином и солью. Его рубашка была распахнута на груди, волосы завивались колечками — видимо, Хулио приехал сюда прямо с моря. Все эти мелкие детали вдруг обрели резкость и четкость, мир рассыпался на составляющие, отказываясь собираться вновь в единую картину.

— Бланка вернется домой, — холодно и резко сказал где-то далеко Диего Салина. — Наша продюсерская компания возьмет «Весеннюю птицу», ты получишь два годовых турне и заключительный концерт на стадионе Ноха в Олларии, запись на приличном лейбле. Дела у Кальдмеера в последнее время идут не так уж и гладко, так что это отличный шанс для тебя, ты...

— Бланка останется там, где ей будет лучше, — Отто словно бы слышал себя со стороны. — Она будет петь. У нас будет сын.

— Досадно, — ответил Диего. — Я мог бы поздравить тебя, мне она пять лет не могла родить сына. Альберто намного младше сестры, и мои дети не так близки, как мне бы хотелось, виновата разница в возрасте. Сын? Уже известно? Что ж, это нетрудно исправить...

Нож сверкнул перед самым лицом, кровь залила глаза, а лоб ожгло резкой нежданной болью. Хулио вновь оказался быстрее, прикрыв Диего собой, когда Отто кинулся на него, забыв все, что собирался говорить и делать.

— Хулио! — Диего с силой выкрутил руку брата, нож — марикьярский стилет с длинным узким лезвием — со звоном упал на пол. Хулио легко вывернулся, ударил Отто в лицо, еще и еще. Тот упал на пол, прижимая ладони к порезу на лбу, и засмеялся. Смех рвался наружу хриплым карканьем, его было не унять и не остановить.

— Диего, — выкрикнул Отто, смахивая заливающую глаза кровь, — Диего! Ты научишь своего сына так же любить моего? Традиции братской любви так сильны на Марикьяре, а я дам ему брата, которого не смог дать ты!

Диего Салина молча шагнул к нему и протянул руку.

— Тебе окажут помощь и отвезут домой, — тихо сказал он. — Сохрани тебя Абвении еще хоть раз появиться в моей жизни.

Отто ухватился за его руку, встал и зачем-то попытался отереть бегущую по лицу кровь рукавом рубашки. Светлая ткань мигом намокла и стала ярко-алой, как марикьярские флаги.

— Так мы же теперь все, все семья будем, Диего, — сказал он, не в силах сдержаться. — Я буду отец брата твоего сына, разве это не прекрасно? Вы ведь так дорожите большими семьями! Хулио, а ты кому-нибудь отец?

Стоило бы взять себя в руки и остановиться, но он думал сейчас не о себе, а о том, чтобы оба сумасшедших марикьяре со своими традициями, со своими взглядами, узкими, как горлышко бутылок для южных вин, хотя бы на время забыли о Бланке. Пусть лучше ненавидят его. Ему это совершенно не страшно.


	13. Марикьяре: сын

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Цикл:** Марикьяре  
>  **Название:** Сын  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 985 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Альберто Салина, Отто Бюнц, Бланка Салина  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Семья для дриксенца — это поле неутихающих боев.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн!АУ

Мальчишка опоздал. Ну разумеется, Отто не ждал, что тот явится вовремя или будет вести себя прилично. Он и не стал. Швырнул рюкзак прямо на пол белого паонского мрамора и заявил:

— Ох как богато, фу-ты ну-ты! Ну так вы звезда, можете себе позволить, да? Я читал, что бедняки, когда выбиваются в люди, сразу всего себе накупают в позолоте, прислуга строит дома, как у господ были, плевать, что стиль давно устарел и выглядит нелепо...

— Приятно слышать, что ты читаешь, — сказал Отто. Накануне он советовался с братом, тот сказал: «Голос береги». «В смысле?» — не понял тогда Отто. «Не ори, — пояснил Пауль. — Держись, ну, знаешь... как Кальдмеер. С достоинством и благожелательно».

Благожелательно... Отто посмотрел на Берто: тощий, дорого, очень дорого, намного дороже его самого одетый, под глазами темные круги, а сами глаза... посмотреть бы зрачки, так ведь заорет, что Отто ему не отец, и будет прав.

Мальчишка явно договаривал какое-то страшное оскорбление, но Отто все прослушал. Никто и не обещал, что разговор будет легким. Воробышек пришел, чтобы заклевать хищную морскую птицу, а самой птице... самой птице нужно, чтоб он был здоров, весел, благополучен — и лучше все это как можно дальше от гнезда.

— Я твоего отца не знаю, — сказал Отто. Берто подавился воздухом и закашлялся. Отто привстал, хлопнул его по спине, едва заставив себя сдержать силу, и сел обратно. — А почему я его не знаю? Мы одних лет, из одного мира, вместе пробивались. Вот только с Хулио Салиной, дядей твоим, мы знакомы прекрасно. — Он коснулся шрама на лбу слева, у самой кромки волос — там, где когда-то скользнул нож младшего Хулио Салины. — А с Диего Салиной не знакомы вовсе. Почему?

Берто зашипел сквозь зубы что-то неразборчивое.

— Потому что он приличный человек, я полагаю, — продолжил Отто. — Спокойный, сдержанный, приличный человек, который не орет во всю глотку, не напивается до одури и не гоняет с ревом по ночам по спящему городу. И мать твоя его не зря выбрала.

— Да что-то потом вот передумала, — похоже, это должно было прозвучать насмешливо, но вышло жалко. Отто едва не протянул руку потрепать Берто по волосам. Но потом подумал: «Укусит же», — и криво усмехнулся.

— Твоя мать — взрослая женщина. Ни твое разрешение, ни разрешение твоего отца на то, чтобы жить, как хочется, ей не нужно.

— Не нужно? Не нужно?! — Отто даже испугался, что с мальчишкой случится припадок: упадет на пол, изо рта пойдет пена. — Она моя мать, моя! Вы не можете просто так явиться и увести ее...

— Не могу, — легко согласился Отто, и мальчишка замер с открытым ртом, глядя на него недоверчиво и беспомощно. — Никто никого никуда не может увести против его воли. И заставить остаться тоже не может. Чем раньше ты это поймешь...

— А мне кинуться вам на шею и благодарить за жизненную мудрость? — вдруг совершенно спокойно спросил Берто, и Отто даже поднял глаза и вгляделся в его лицо, чтобы убедиться: да, над верхней губой и на лбу блестит испарина, да, именно он только что орал и с трудом сдерживал рвущуюся наружу истерику. Все-таки Отто оказался прав: сын Диего Салины умеет вести себя, как Диего Салина. — А папой не надо называть? — продолжил Берто, и Отто подумал: «Это он зря. Щенок еще. Не умеет владеть собой так, как отец. А вот Диего меня, похоже, раскатает, и пальцем не пошевелив».

— Не надо, — ответил он. Альберто молча, с ненавистью смотрел ему в переносицу. «Это у него от дяди, — с внезапным мстительным удовольствием подумал Бюнц. — Взгляд такой». — Я предлагаю мир. Ты делаешь, что хочешь...

— Как взрослый самостоятельный человек, — издевательски подхватил Берто. Официант робко выглянул из-за занавеси, оглядел пустой зал, неслышно вздохнул и опять исчез.

— Ты совершеннолетний, если я не ошибаюсь. — Кровь неотвратимо начинала закипать: да, это мальчишка, почти ребенок, но он Салина и раздражает, доводит до бешенства, как его дядюшка Хулио... Отто задержал дыхание, потом резко выдохнул. — И можешь делать, что хочешь, не нарушая закон, разумеется. Я оплачу тебе квартиру, развлечения... что еще нужно?

— Учебу, — почти пропел Берто. Взять его за шею и с силой пригнуть лицом к столу хотелось почти невыносимо. — А за это я не мешаю вашему семейному счастью?

— А за это ты три раза в неделю звонишь матери с рассказами о своих успехах и достижениях, а по выходным являешься на обед, — отрезал Отто. Ну, вот и все. Его затопило немыслимым облегчением, захотелось смеяться. Наконец-то все было сказано, и эта чудовищная встреча подходила к концу.

Берто заметно растерялся:

— А если у меня не будет успехов?

Отто пожал плечами:

— Твое дело. Не будет успехов — рассказываешь, какой ты неудачник. Но регулярно. И подробно. Нужна помощь — звонишь и говоришь мне. Если боишься отцу, — добавил он, не сдержавшись. И, разумеется, зря.

Берто поднялся. Было видно, что усилия не прошли для него даром — его трясло, чуть слышно стучали зубы, дрожали колени.

— Мне ничего не нужно, — выговорил он четко, но медленно и запинаясь. — Чтоб вас сожрали кошки в Закате! И вас, и ее!

Отто тоже встал, ничего не слушая, взял его за плечо и повел к выходу. Челюсть сводило от горечи и разочарования: опять не справился, снова не смог. Вечером Бланка будет испуганно заглядывать ему в глаза и шептать: но Отто, я ведь мать, я... К кошкам! У Диего Салины есть дочь и есть сын. И своего сына Отто ему не отдаст. Если понадобится тащить эту мерзкую мелкую копию стервеца Хулио домой к матери на веревке — что ж, он это сделает.

У входа бестолково отиралась стайка подростков в нелепых драных одежках. При виде Отто кто-то закричал, кто-то засвистел. Кудрявый блондин с родинкой над губой восхищенно сказал: "Ух ты, и правда Бюнц! А можно автограф?"

— Арно! — выкрикнул Берто, выворачиваясь из-под руки Отто.

— Можно, — сквозь зубы сказал Отто. — Можно автограф, билеты на все концерты и мою первую гитару. Доведешь этого парня до дома, или где он там живет?

Блондин посмотрел Отто в глаза, улыбнулся краешком рта, став неуловимо похожим на кого-то знакомого, но не очень приятного:

— В общаге он живет. Вместе со мной. Доведу. Куда зайти за билетами?

Уже паркуясь около дома, Отто вспомнил: такие же кудри носили юристы Алвы, близнецы Савиньяки. И, кажется, у одного из них была такая же родинка. Отто крепко выругался, положил голову на руль и замер.


	14. У талигойского короля: услуга

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Цикл:** «У талигойского короля»  
>  **Название:** Услуга  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 947 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Рамон Альмейда, Хулио Салина, ОМП  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** пиратские будни  
>  **Рейтинг:** G-PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Хулио Салина ищет работу.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** пираты!АУ, Марикьяра – кэртианская Тортуга

Неизвестный, похожий на мориска, появился на Марикьяре в разгар сезона штормов.

В пестром человеческом вареве, бурлившем на острове, он был почти незаметен. Как и многие, он околачивался в порту, шлялся по борделям, спал, где захотелось, и выделялся разве что тем, что всегда сам платил за свою выпивку. Кроме того, неизвестный много и охотно дрался. Особое, свойственное задирам чутье выводило его на потасовки с безотказной точностью компаса.

Через три дня такой жизни он объявился в таверне «У талигойского короля». В утренние часы там было малолюдно: за столами опохмелялись только самые стойкие. Неизвестный спросил касеры, и почти сразу со стороны порта раздался гулкий пушечный залп.

Все кинулись к окнам. В гавань неспешно и величественно входил большой черный линеал. Крышки его орудийных портов жарко сияли на солнце.

— Хорошая посудина, — заметил неизвестный. — Чья такая?

— Сам не видишь? — проворчали в ответ. — Это «Черный Франциск». Все знают, что на нем ходит Альмейда.

Неизвестный небрежно кивнул, поудобнее устроился на лавке и задремал. Разбудили его звуки разгула: хохот, радостные вопли — «Слава капитану Альмейде!», «Эй, Пьер! Пьер!! Иди к нам!», «Клянусь, я выпью весь погреб!» — громогласные приветствия, грубые шутки и над всем этим — нестройное пение, больше похожее на рев.

Первым в дверь протиснулся огромный Альмейда. За ним, едва не наступая капитану на пятки, вошел квартирмейстер, свирепый малый по имени Бласко. А следом ввалилась буйная толпа корсаров с «Франциска» и безденежных прощелыг, жаждущих услышать новости и опрокинуть стаканчик за чужой счет. В таверне мигом стало не протолкнуться.  
Неизвестный прикончил свою касеру и неспешно направился к выходу. Минуя шумную компанию, он неловко споткнулся и толкнул Бласко, который как раз поднес ко рту бутылку. От толчка из горлышка выплеснулось вино и залило квартирмейстеру лицо и рубашку.

— Чтоб тебе сдохнуть! — заревел Бласко, утираясь. — Ходишь, как слепой дурак!

— Ты назвал меня слепым дураком? – ровным тоном спросил неизвестный.

Бласко обернулся. Неизвестный был на голову ниже его и почти вдвое меньше. Тощий и жилистый, он нагло смотрел на грузного квартирмейстера и ухмылялся.

— Я не называл тебя дураком, — ответил Бласко чуть потише. — Я сказал, что ты ходишь, как слепой. Или как хромой.

— Так я калека?

— Ты меня не слушаешь!

— Выходит, я еще и глухой?

— Задави тебя кракен! — заорал Бласко, вскакивая. — Что ты ко мне привязался? Я переломаю тебе все кости, вот тогда точно станешь калекой! — И, разразившись проклятиями, бросился на наглеца под хохот и свист корсаров.

Но забава вышла короткой. Неизвестный ловко уклонился от громадного кулака, летящего ему в лицо, и растопыренными пальцами правой руки ткнул Бласко в глаза. Тот зарычал от боли и зажмурился, и неизвестный коротко, беспощадно ударил его в висок. Бласко мешком повалился на пол и застыл, не подавая признаков жизни.  
Зрители яростно взвыли.

— А ну, всем стоять! – рыкнул Альмейда. – Дурень сам полез в драку и получил свое. Ну-ка, оттащите его в сторонку, пусть лежит, пока не очнется. Эй, хозяин! Еще касеры! Пейте, парни, а ты — он кивнул неизвестному, — иди за мной.

Для своего роста Альмейда двигался на удивление легко. Они сели за небольшой опрятный стол, и хозяин тут же принес бутылку «Крови» и чистые стаканы.

— Ты мориск? — спросил Альмейда, разливая вино.

— Нет.

— Тогда кто?

История, рассказанная неизвестным, была обычной для этих мест. Урожденный марикьяре, он в четырнадцать лет сбежал из дома на бордонском корабле. За шесть лет исходил три моря, из юнги стал штурманом, плавал сначала в конвое, охранявшем торговые суда на пути в Агарис, а потом — с контрабандистами и корсарами, и вольная эта жизнь так пришлась ему по вкусу, что никакой другой он и не хотел. Однако против корсаров ополчились дриксенцы и фельпцы, и началась долгая, кровопролитная война. Фельпцы не устояли, но дриксенцы из Устричного моря корсаров все же вытеснили, и многие из них вернулись на Марикьяру.

— Складная байка, — заметил Альмейда. — Говоришь, резал дриксов? А кто был тогда твоим капитаном?

— Вальверде.

— Вот как! А я ведь его знал. Хороший был человек. А сильный какой! Однажды на моих глазах он хватил одного малого кулаком в голову. Тот рухнул, как подкошенный, а вскоре умер. – Альмейда понизил голос: — Бласко — он ведь тоже, считай, покойник, верно? Зачем ты его убил, а, чико?

— На Марикьяре, — ответил неизвестный,— много болтают. Слухи, сплетни... но часто говорят и правду. Вчера я услышал историю о квартирмейстере, который захотел сместить своего капитана. Тот моряк ходил на черном линеале, тезке одного старого короля. А как звали капитана, я не запомнил.

— Решил оказать мне услугу? – спокойно спросил Альмейда. Неизвестный засмеялся:

— Не вам, дор. Себе. Все знают, что капитан Альмейда удачлив, ненавидит дриксов и не берет пленных. Это мне подходит. А я подхожу вам.

Гам в таверне становился все громче. В грубые, словно заржавевшие мужские голоса вплетались женский визг, грохот кружек, хохот и брань. Чтобы услышать собеседника, приходилось наклоняться к нему вплотную. В воздухе сизыми ломтями повис табачный дым.

— Как тебя зовут, чико?

— Хулио Салина.

— Скажи мне еще вот что... Слыхал я как-то одну историю. Будто бы однажды дриксы напали на корсарский отряд — сто гусей против тридцати наших. Шлюхины дети застали корсаров, когда те чинились на лесистом острове вблизи Киршбаума. Половина отряда ушла за деревом, а вторую половину дриксы оттеснили к отвесному обрыву, и там корсары соорудили засеку, чтобы подороже продать свои жизни. И вроде бы среди них нашелся один, который рискнул спуститься по голой скале, чтобы предупредить товарищей. Он повредил ногу, но не остался в стороне от схватки и рубился наравне со всеми...

— Вранье.

— Неужели?

— Точно вам говорю, дор. Ноги у того парня были целы. Он пропорол себе бок, когда бежал по лесу, и потерял много крови. А в бою рана открылась, у него быстро онемела рука, и удержать оружие он не мог. Поэтому дриксу, который на него налетел, он разорвал горло. Зубами.

— Славно, — сказал Альмейда, поднимаясь. — Приходи завтра на «Франциск». Ты принят. Только ответь мне напоследок: а что бывает, когда загрызешь человека?

— Слушаюсь, капитан. В ушах звенит.

И, глядя в удаляющуюся спину теперь уже своего капитана, Хулио Салина потянулся всем телом, как человек, который с успехом выполнил большую и трудную работу.


	15. У талигойского короля: компаньоны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Цикл:** «У талигойского короля»  
>  **Название:** Компаньоны  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 930 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Говард фок Хосс, Адольф фок Шнееталь, Себастьян Берлинга, Антонио Бреве, Густав Цвайер  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** пиратские будни  
>  **Рейтинг:** G-PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Говард фок Хосс блюдет интересы своего компаньона.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** 1) пираты!АУ, Марикьяра – кэртианская Тортуга; 2) одно матерное слово

Входя в таверну «У талигойского короля», Говард фок Хосс не знал, какие неожиданности устроили на него засаду. Он увидел у окна Адольфа фок Шнееталя, обрадовался старому знакомцу и, подсев к нему, завел разговор о ценах на порох и морисское курево. Однако этой познавательной беседе суждено было остаться краткой.

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, в таверну ворвался Себастьян Берлинга и ринулся к их столу. Хосс прищурился: он не знал, что Берлинга уже вернулся на Марикьяру.

— Я тебя вызываю! — рявкнул Берлинга, подлетев. — Тебя, тебя, унылая рожа! Тебя, Шнееталь! Завтра! На шпагах! Возле Астраповых камней!..

В серых спокойных глазах Шнееталя сверкнула молния, но тут же погасла.

— Послушайте, Себастьян… — начал он примирительно.

— …На рассвете! — свирепо припечатал Берлинга и умчался.

— Красота, — заметил Хосс, наслаждаясь. — Люблю смотреть, как он бесится. Однажды до того остервенился, что голыми руками восемь человек разогнал. Клянусь, сам видел! А потом…

Дверь снова широко открылась, и через порог переступил Антонио Бреве. Он невозмутимо промаршировал сквозь плотный строй любопытных взглядов и остановился за спиной у Хосса. И этот здесь, мелькнуло у Хосса в голове, вот так удача!

— Адольф фок Шнееталь! — холодно и четко сказал Бреве. Шум и гам вокруг смолкли, сменившись напряженной тишиной. — Вы оскорбили обычаи корсарского братства. Извольте принять мой вызов. — Шнееталь медленно поднялся на ноги. — Жду вас завтра у Астраповых камней. Шпаги или пистолеты, на ваш выбор.

— Через час после рассвета, пожалуйста, — вздохнул Адольф. Бреве по-военному развернулся через левое плечо и удалился размеренным шагом.

Все присутствующие, как один человек, вытянули шеи в сторону Шнееталя. Тот постоял немного и снова сел.

— Пусть у меня весь такелаж перелопается, если я хоть что-нибудь понял, — изумился Хосс. — Адольф?

Дверь открылась в третий раз, впуская высокого, сутулого Густава Цвайера. Таверна затаила дыхание. Поскрипывая протезом, Цвайер прошел к столу Шнееталя и опустился на лавку.

— Мое почтение, Адольф. Здравствуйте, Говард, — сказал он, отдуваясь. — Удивительный зной сегодня.

— Рад вас видеть, Густав, — улыбнулся Шнееталь. — Да, жарко.

Цвайер вытащил обширный клетчатый платок и тщательно вытер лицо и шею.

— Комме тиль поэнне, — проворчал он на дриксен. — Ближе к делу. Я слышал, Адольф, что вы пошли против нашего закона. Нет! Ни слова! Разумеется, я не поверил. Не может быть, сказал я себе и всем, чтобы Адольф фок Шнееталь, с которым я прошел огонь и шторм, с которым…

— Увы, Густав, — перебил Шнееталь, — вам сказали правду.

У Цвайера мелко, страшно задергался левый глаз. Он поднялся, оправил на себе добротный серый колет, вынул из-за пояса перчатку и уронил ее на стол перед Шнееталем.

— Завтра у Астраповых камней? — удрученно предложил Шнееталь. — Через два часа после рассвета?

Цвайер сухо кивнул и похромал к выходу, тяжело опираясь на костыль.

— А по виду — тюфяк тюфяком. Лавочник, — задумчиво сказал Хосс, провожая его взглядом. — Ни за что в нем не признаешь корсарского капитана, да еще и одного из самых знаменитых. — Он подмигнул Шнееталю: — Так что ты учудил, Адольф?

Шнееталь молча разлил по стаканам касеру.

— Ну, Берлинга меня не удивляет, он сущий порох, — рассуждал Хосс. — Да и Бреве хоть и поспокойнее, а все ж таки южанин. Но довести до трясучки Цвайера дорогого стоит. Это же замороженная селедка, а не человек! Ну не томи, Адольф. Давай, признайся земляку, все равно ведь в порту расскажут.

Шнееталь горестно вздохнул и залпом осушил свой стакан.

— Я отказался выбирать себе компаньона, — прокашлял он. — Любого компаньона.

Хосс заморгал. Дело было нешуточным.

— Адольф, — сказал он как мог мягко, — это же закон. У всех есть компаньоны. Все живут парами.

— А я не стану.

— Что-то сдается мне, ты блажишь.

— У меня в Дриксен жена, — с кротким достоинством заявил Шнееталь.

— И что?

— А компаньоны обязаны стать любовниками.

«Покраснел, — мысленно восхитился Хосс. — Клянусь хвостом найери, покраснел!».

— Где ты подцепил эту брехню? — фыркнул он вслух. — Компаньоны блюдут интересы друг друга, вот что главное. Подставлять зад не обязательно.

— Это только на словах, — возразил Шнееталь, упрямый, как сорок четыре осла, — а на деле — обязательно. Вот у тебя есть компаньон?

— Как не быть!

— И что вы с ним… делаете?

— Честно?

— Окажи любезность.

— Ебемся, — выпалил Хосс прямой наводкой. Говорить правду изредка оказалось делом легким и приятным.

Шнееталь поджал губы.

— Ну, не только это, — заторопился Хосс. — По тавернам ходим. Добычей делимся. Спину друг другу прикрываем. Я вот недавно пулю словил, так он меня выхаживал. А когда его лихорадка свалила, я за ним ходил. Ну, что еще? Разговариваем. Спорим часто, бывает, что и до ссоры…

— А вот скажи, — перебил Шнееталь, — неужели ты без него пропал бы? Ты же морской волк-одиночка, битый, хитрый, умный!

Хосс помолчал, силясь найти слова, чтобы объяснить и без того понятное.

— Нет, не пропал бы, — сказал он наконец, — только… Моряку нужен якорь, понимаешь? Чтобы душа раньше времени к Создателю не улетела. — Шнееталь смотрел на него так, словно впервые видел. — Да и потом, сказка это — про волка-одиночку… Городской трепач какой-то ее выдумал, кто в лесу и не был никогда. Волки парой охотятся или стаей. Кто один остался, тот пропал. — Хосс неловко усмехнулся. — Не мастер я пояснять…  
— Ты меня удивил, Говард, — медленно сказал Шнееталь и покачал головой, улыбаясь смущенно и растерянно, словно ненароком подглядел чужой секрет. — Благодарю тебя за доверие. Окажи мне честь, будь моим секундантом.

Берлинга и Бреве — компаньоны, быстро соображал Хосс, и будут секундантами друг у друга. Если повести себя правильно, дуэль один на один превратится в дуэль пара на пару, и тут уж он не оплошает. Хорошо бы прикончить обоих, хотя и одного уложить — тоже неплохо. Вернер будет доволен.

— Я готов! — он встал и торжественно пожал руку Шнееталю.

А Цвайер пусть катится к тварям, думал Хосс, пока Адольф горячо его благодарил. Он мне не нужен. Мое дело — двое других. Себастьян Берлинга. Антонио Бреве. Хосса не интересовало, чем они насолили Вернеру: компаньон хочет их смерти — значит, они умрут. Завтра или позже. Так или иначе.

Своего компаньона Говард фок Хосс ценил очень высоко.


	16. У талигойского короля: брат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Цикл:** «У талигойского короля»  
>  **Название:** Брат  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 539 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Отто Бюнц, Пауль Бюнц  
>  **Категория:** джен, мистика  
>  **Жанр:** пиратские будни  
>  **Рейтинг:** G-PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Отто Бюнц слушает разговоры в таверне.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** пираты!АУ, Марикьяра — кэртианская Тортуга

— А наш капитан и говорит: а ну-ка, покажите мне эту найери, которой нужно пожать хвост!

Таверна «У талигойского короля» тонула в винных парах, табачном дыме, криках и хохоте. На скамьях вдоль стен и за всеми столами теснились медные от солнца, шумные, пестро одетые корсары. Самый большой стол занимали люди с «Весенней птицы» и их приятели с других кораблей. Имя Отто Бюнца не сходило с языков.

— Да что там ваша найери! — рявкнул, перекрывая хохот, рыжий квартирмейстер Ойленбах. — Пауль! Расскажи нам, как твой брат наплевал в рожу фельпскому адмиралу!

Отто опустился на скамью под стеной, подальше от свечей. Его никто не заметил: чад и полумрак были надежным прикрытием. Толстый полосатый кот, которого Отто согнал с лавки, уселся перед ним, уставился круглыми зелеными глазами и зашипел, щеря острые сахарные клыки.

— Расскажи сам! — крикнул Пауль Бюнц. Он навалился на стол — очень похожий на старшего брата, только повыше, — пил и смеялся. У него был зычный голос и глаза, которые могли углядеть ночной ветер. Отто любил его.

— … и вот летит наша «Птичка» по самому гребню волны, а фельпская лоханка полощется внизу. Ихний адмирал по палубе бегает — переваливается гусем, а уж разряжен, что твой попугай! А капитан Бюнц перевешивается за борт, — Ойленбах начал помогать рассказу руками, — и орет прямо в попугайские буркалы такое, что даже я поперхнулся! Чтоб мне лопнуть, если вру! Пауль! Скажи им!

— Так все и было, — подтвердил Пауль. — Всю адмиральскую родословную изложил — ну, как сам ее понимал. И на чистом фельпском!

— Отборном!

— Чтоб наверняка!

— Ах-х-ха-ха-ха-ха-а-а-а-а!!!

Зепп Канмахер залился звонким смехом и заколотил ладонью по столу. Отто и сам захохотал во все горло, не боясь, что услышат. Хотел было по привычке стукнуть себя по колену, но удержался.

Старый Густав Цвайер грохнул кружкой.

— Выпьем же, товарищи! — Он поднялся и стоял, не опираясь на костыль, крепкий и прямой, как мачта. — Выпьем за Отто Бюнца! За его храброе сердце, удалую голову и морскую душу. За капитана Бюнца!

— За капитана Бюнца! — в один голос отозвались моряки с «Птицы» и тоже встали, и вслед за ними начали подниматься люди за соседними столами. Встал Адольф фок Шнееталь с «Красотки Анны», а дальше — молодой Риммерхайм с «Короны», Хулио Салина с «Черного Франциска», Джильди с «Влюбленной акулы». «За капитана Бюнца!» — перекатывалось по таверне, и корсары поднимали кружки и пили стоя, как пьют за тех, кто ждет и тех, кого держит море.

— Ну вот еще, — пробурчал Отто себе под нос. Он терпеть не мог пышных словес и красивых поз. — Что за кошачьи церемонии, покусай вас всех зубан! — Но глаза предательски защипало, словно Отто плеснул в себе в лицо морской воды, и он отвернулся, часто моргая. В таверне было накурено так, что впору подвешивать топор.

Скрип лавок сменился гулом голосов, кот устал караулить и ушел, Густав завел новую байку, совсем рядом низко, хрипловато засмеялась женщина. Отто снова посмотрел на стол, за которым сгрудились его люди, и наткнулся на прямой взгляд младшего брата. В желтоватых, рысьих глазах Пауля плескалась злость, и любовь, и отчаянная тоска. Пауль его видел.

Очень медленно, стараясь не взлететь, Отто оторвался от лавки и выпрямился во весь рост. Взгляд Пауля метнулся вверх, к его лицу. Отто кивнул и улыбнулся — и брат улыбнулся в ответ, ласково и печально.

Увести Отто Бюнца от моря не смогли ни Рассвет, ни Закат. А чтобы помешать Паулю найти старшего брата, мало было какой-то там смерти.


	17. Шадди для господина Вальдеса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Шадди для господина Вальдеса  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 626 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Олаф Кальдмеер, Ротгер Вальдес  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность   
> **Рейтинг:** G - PG-13  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** кофешоп!АУ, перевертыш, полнейший ООС

Это был очень странный барриста.

Высокий, худощавый, даже тощий. Такой прямой, будто в позвоночник ему вбили штырь. Длинные, сильные, ловкие пальцы, как у хирурга или музыканта. А на щеке шрам — старый, но заметный.

Вальдес разглядывал барристу от нечего делать. Шадди-бар был почти пуст; Вальдес и сам оказался тут случайно, спасаясь от внезапного и злого хексбергского дождя. Ему не хотелось пить, и он просто сидел на удобном диване и оттачивал наблюдательность.

И еще барриста был дриксом. Вальдес понял это сразу, даже не глядя на бэйдж (на котором было написано «Олаф»). Только дриксы бывают такими бесцветными — словно их нарисовали акварелью, а потом еще и размыли хорошенько. Итак, этот странный барриста был дриксом, его звали Олаф, у него был шрам и полголовы седины. Вальдес разглядел ее не сразу: белые пряди на фоне светло-русых волос были почти незаметны.

Восхитительно.

Вальдес поднялся и пошел к стойке.

— Шадди? Чай?

— Пожалуй, шадди.

Барриста кивнул, поколдовал над туркой, добавил в нее что-то из трех разных бутылок, тщательно размешал и поставил перед Вальдесом белую, исходящую паром чашку.

— Ваш любимый.

Голос у него был глуховатый, но приятный. Вальдес улыбнулся и отпил. Жидкий огонь хлынул ему в горло, комом упал в желудок и там взорвался. Вальдес вытаращил глаза и схватился за шею. Барриста невозмутимо придвинул к нему стакан воды.

— Ч...ш...ч-то это? — пробулькал Вальдес сквозь воду.

— Шадди. Двойная крепость, гречишный мед, масло, жгучий марикьярский перец.

— Сильно, — признал Вальдес. — А почему я его люблю?

— Потому что вы склонны к авантюрам и цените в жизни остроту.

Вальдес нахмурился: слова были знакомые. Где-то он говорил подобную чушь... но где?

— Вы меня знаете?

Вместо ответа барриста кивнул на стойку с журналами. Прямо посредине красовался «Шептун» с его, Вальдеса, портретом на обложке. «Ротгер „Конэхо“ Вальдес! — кричали крупные белые буквы. — Закат карьеры или передышка?». Вальдес криво усмехнулся: как же, закат! Еще чего!

Не дождетесь.

— Так значит, — негромко спросил барриста, — вы тот, кого называют Хазе?

К Вальдесу рывком вернулось хорошее настроение.

— О! — он легко рассмеялся и взмахнул рукой. — Как меня только не называют! В Кэналлоа я Конэхо, в Придде — Канинхен, в Эпинэ — Лапен... а дриксенец, если захочет, может звать меня Хазе. Вы ведь из Дриксен, Олаф? Кстати, как вы заработали шрам на щеке?

— Из Дриксен. А почему вам дали такое нелепое прозвище?

— Потому что я очень прыгучий! — провозгласил Вальдес. «Конэхо» на кэналлийском означало «кролик». Прозвище приклеилось с легкой руки друга детства Хулио Салины и ничего общего с прыгучестью не имело. Ну разве что чуть-чуть.

— А шрам я получил, когда упал с лестницы и напоролся на гвоздь.

Вальдес поудобнее устроился на табурете. Дрикс или не дрикс, этот Олаф вызывал интерес.

— Еще шадди, — заказал он. — Мой другой любимый, если вас не затруднит.

Олаф кивнул и снова взялся за турку. На этот раз шадди сильно пах имбирем и орехом, а чашку украшала шапка взбитых сливок. Вальдес осторожно пригубил. Было очень сладко.

— Ну, перец я еще могу понять, — сказал он, когда смог отлепить язык от нёба. — Но, Олаф! Неужели я похож на человека, который ценит сладкую жизнь?

— Нет. Но вы похожи на человека, которому жизнь поднесла горькую пилюлю. Я решил, что неплохо будет подсластить.

Вальдес внимательно, исподлобья смотрел на странного барристу, а тот отвечал ему спокойным, прохладным взглядом. Становилось все интереснее.

— Вы ведь не всегда были барристой, верно? — кинул Вальдес пробный камень.

— Не всегда.

— У вас военная выправка. Вы служили?

— Служил.

— Кем?

Олаф молча отвернулся и стал перетирать стаканы.

— Не-е-ет, я от вас не отстану, — пробормотал Вальдес. — Взялись лечить, так лечите. Я хочу знать, кто вы такой.

— А я хочу знать, какой шадди ваш любимый. На самом деле.

— Ну вот что, — сказал Вальдес и засмеялся, чувствуя, как легко становится на душе, — устроим соревнование. Если вы первый узнаете, какой шадди я люблю, потребуете с меня, что захотите. А если первым буду я... — он на миг задумался. — Мой приз — свидание. Идет?

И Олаф пожал ему руку. С самым серьезным видом.


	18. Лето

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Лето  
>  **Размер:** 996 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Олаф Кальдмеер, Ротгер Вальдес  
>  **Категория:** джен, преслэш  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Ротгер Вальдес никогда не врет себе.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн!АУ

Лето в Хексберг чаще всего бывает прохладным: над серой водой до самого вечера висит плотной сырой туман, на балконах не сохнет белье, горожане кутаются в летние куртки и никуда не выходят без зонта.  
Это лето стало самым жарким за последнюю четверть Круга, и оно свело Ротгера Вальдеса с ума. Об этом могла бы рассказать воспитавшая его тетушка: Ротгер никогда не поднимался раньше полудня и не являлся в училище раньше начала практических занятий. Теперь же он вскакивал и выбегал из дома, не поев, прямо в первые лучи темно-оранжевого солнца, распластавшегося по спокойной белесой глади залива. Об этом могли бы рассказать его друзья: Хулио, Себастьян и Филипп. Прежде он не пропускал ни одной дружеской попойки, теперь же — возвращался домой с последним ударом колокола собора Святой Октавии, падал на кровать, едва стянув матросскую робу, и засыпал прежде, чем доносил голову до подушки.

— Я влюбился! — заявил он друзьям и забеспокоившейся, хоть и счастливой от таких перемен тетке.

Тетка сдвинула очки на лоб и строго спросила у друзей, кто она.

— Нет никого, тетя Юлиана! — хохоча и перебивая друг друга, заявили те. — Он в море влюбился! С самого утра в порту торчит, потом в библиотеке, потом ходит под парусом со старшими. У нас сейчас ребята из Дриксен на обучении, так он все время с ними проводит, они гораздо больше умеют.

Юлиана счастливо вздохнула и покачала головой. Хорошо, что Ротгер взялся за ум. Плохо, что ему до сих пор не приглянулась девушка: уговаривать девчонку вечно ждать моряка на берегу проще, пока та молода и беззаботна. А уж Юлиана бы расстаралась, напекла пирогов, нашила ей платьев. Только б Ротгер уже нашел кого-нибудь.

Ротгер нашел, и впервые в жизни не поделился этим ни с кем: ни слова не сказал друзьям и ни о чем не стал расспрашивать тетку. Олаф Кальдмеер был старше, умелей и намного умней. Жара кружила Ротгеру голову, но путь он видел ясно, как лунную дорожку на воде, даже в самом густом тумане. В Хексберг можно было выучиться или на штурмана, или на певчего. Голоса у Ротгера не было, поэтому он пошел в навигационное училище — как друзья, как все ребята во дворе, и никакого усердия к морскому делу не проявлял, пока не появился Олаф. Тот смотрел на море так, словно в нем были вся суть и смысл его жизни — там, где катились огромные валы и во весь окоем расплескался пеной горизонт. В Хексберг горизонта не было вовсе - серая вода сливалась с серым морем. Но не этим летом.

Жара начиналась с рассветом, к полудню невозможно было дышать, раскаленные камни набережной отдавали собранное за утро тепло, вечерами туман походил на горячий пар. Короткие светлые ночи выпадали росой на пожелтевшую траву. Олаф скрывался от жары в библиотеке — под древними сводами серого камня было чуть прохладнее, во дворе бил еще не пересохший фонтан. Ротгер бездумно сидел на полу у его ног, говоря, что так прохладнее. Иногда он закрывал глаза и раскачивался из стороны в сторону, иногда листал книгу. Олаф смотрел на него удивленно и строго, тогда Ротгер снова открывал книгу и принимался за чтение. Когда Олаф выходил в тренировочные рейды по заливу, Ротгер маялся на причале, прячась в тени сваленных друг на друга канатных бухт. Когда за весь день на небе не было ни облачка, и белокожие дриксенцы жестоко обгорели, Ротгер сидел рядом с Олафом всю ночь, размазывая по болезненно вспухшей алой коже лучшую теткину сметану, которую удалось раздобыть без вранья и выдумок. Ротгер просто сказал, что умрет без нее, и Юлиана молча вручила ему восхитительно прохладный горшок. Первые две улицы Ротгер прижимал его к себе, потом спохватился, что крадет холод у Олафа, и дальше нес на вытянутых руках.

Привыкший дурить головы всем подряд, Ротгер никогда не обманывался на свой счет и был перед собой нестерпимо честен. Чувство любви, о которой говорила тетка на кухне или шептались, смеясь, Себ с Филиппом, было ему незнакомо и, скорее всего, недоступно — он был слишком легок, безжалостен и весел. Лучше всего его понимал Хулио Салина, который сказал однажды: я никогда не смогу дать девушке то, чего она ждет от мужчины, я не отдам свое сердце, оно мое. Ротгер тогда молча кивнул: он тоже собирался оставить сердце себе. Но Олаф не был девушкой, он ничего не требовал, не тратил его время, не хотел все время быть рядом и не ждал, что Ротгер вручит ему сердце. Оно билось в груди часто и неровно под горячей влажной ладонью. Олаф работал в порту, Олаф читал книги, Олаф бродил по ночному прохладному городу, когда спадала жара — Олаф, Олаф, Олаф. Ротгер знал каждую его черту, знал манеру прикрывать глаза, словно прислушиваясь к себе, знал силу его рук и ласку его улыбки.

В один из нестерпимо жарких вечеров Ротгер отер сбегающий по шее Олафа ручеек пота, потом поднес руку ко рту и закусил палец. Теперь он знал запах и вкус.

— Мне кажется, я люблю тебя, — сказал он. — Это скверно?

— Не думаю, — неторопливо ответил Олаф. — Мы моряки, нам придется жить так всю жизнь. Но и не думаю, что любишь. Я знаю, что с тобой, это жар крови. Это наваждение. Оно пройдет.

— Я не хочу, — сказал Ротгер, и Олаф промолчал и отвернулся. Ротгер шагнул вперед и прижался щекой к его спине. Рубашка была влажной, а кожа под ней — горячей.

— У тебя тоже жар, — сказал Ротгер. — Жар крови.

Он прижался губами к твердому крепкому плечу, схватил зубами рубашку и потянул, мотая головой, как разыгравшийся щенок, но Олаф не засмеялся. Он придержал Ротгера за подбородок и заглянул ему в глаза.

— Когда мы принесем присягу и будем служить, мы будем в разных странах.

— Пусть, — сказал Ротгер. — Я стану адмиралом.

— А я?

— А ты еще больше, чем адмиралом... я забыл название.

Олаф был выше, и Ротгер шагнул совсем близко, чтобы ткнуться лицом ему между ключиц. Олаф негромко вздохнул.

— Мы будем часто видеться. Будешь гостить у меня.

— А если я не смогу?

— Тогда я возьму тебя в плен, и ты будешь гостить у меня.

— Тебя ничто не остановит?

— Нет. Не теперь. И никогда.

— Даже я?

— А ты не останавливай меня, — прошептал Ротгер и обнял его обеими руками за шею.

В конце улицы заплакал ребенок, запела женщина, поднялся легкий летний ветер. Слова были сказаны и услышаны.


	19. Расставанье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Расставанье  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 862 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Олаф Кальдмеер, Ротгер Вальдес  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** мистика, магия  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Ротгер Вальдес уезжает в Акону и прощается со своим гостем.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** сонгфик

Служить в доме командующего Хексбергским морским корпусом считалось высокой честью и несомненной удачей. Сам вице-адмирал у себя бывал нечасто, а по всему городу, от беднейшей лачуги до добротной, крепкой резиденции купеческой гильдии, его имя произносили с неизменным уважением и, не торгуясь, давали скидки на все, от вина до масла. Они в этом доме и не переводились — терпкие, крепкие дорогие вина юга и чистейшее, почти прозрачное масло с плоскогорий Придды, где росла дерзкая ярко-синяя горечавка. Дом содержали в образцовом порядке: светильники не чадили, двери были смазаны и не скрипели, но в этот раз, когда Вальдес, коротко и решительно постучав, толкнул дверь в комнаты своего гостя, та поддалась с трудом, словно пыталась удержать хозяина и не впустить его внутрь.

Олаф Кальдмеер поднялся навстречу, заложив правую руку за отворот своего синего дриксенского мундира. Адмиральские нашивки с него давно были спороты по его собственному распоряжению. Он был чисто выбрит, но сероватый цвет кожи и глубоко запавшие глаза придавали ему вид человека, отчаявшегося побороть тяжелую болезнь. Когда он молча приветствовал вошедшего вежливым кивком, щека его коротко и страшно дернулась в тике. По комнате с плотно закрытыми ставнями пробежал вдруг холодок, страницы лежавшей на столе Книги Ожидания затрепетали, и Кальдмеер положил на нее ладонь, опершись на стол. Вальдес бездумно шагнул вперед, будто намереваясь подставить ему плечо, но остановился в шаге и замер, глядя в пол и зачем-то теребя нашивку с молниями на правом рукаве.

— Я ухожу, — заявил он, тряхнул головой, огляделся, ногой придвинул к себе кресло и сел. — Прошу вас, Кальдмеер, сядьте. Я, разумеется, не рассчитываю, что это известие поразит вас до обморока, но не хотел бы... — Он снова замолчал, глядя на колеблющееся пламя свечи. Кальдмеер сел. — Я ухожу... — снова начал Вальдес. — То есть нет. Не морем — значит, не ухожу...

— Уезжаете, — равнодушно подсказал Кальдмеер. — Вас вынуждают обстоятельства?

Вальдес подался вперед, оперся локтями на стол и жадно вгляделся в его лицо.

— Вы ведь чувствуете это, не правда ли, мой дорогой гость? Как содрогается привычный нам мир, рвется сама ткань мироздания? Не отвечайте, я вижу. Вы не сдались мне зимой в бою, не сдались в тюрьмах вашей, без сомнения, прекрасной родины и не сдаетесь сейчас, хотя мало кто это понимает. Даже я не понял сразу! — Он засмеялся было, но резко оборвал смех и замолчал, глядя на плотно зашторенное окно.

— Вы сражаетесь так, — сказал он неожиданно хрипло и тоже положил руку на Эсператию, легко коснувшись пальцев Кальдмеера. Тот не вздрогнул и руки не убрал, но поднял голову и посмотрел наконец Вальдесу в лицо.

— Я теперь понял, — сказал тот отчего-то шепотом. — Я знаю теперь. Ваш фронт здесь, господин адмирал цур зее, сражайтесь! А я... я должен идти, я должен быть там, где молнии... — он улыбнулся беспомощно и открыто и сжал ладонь Кальдмеера поверх Эсператии. — Они зовут меня... хотя, разумеется, никто меня не звал, я дезертирую... — Щека Кальдмеера дернулась, но он промолчал. — Я должен, — Вальдес пожал плечами. — Мы должны быть сейчас вместе, нас стягивает какая-то сила, противиться которой бесполезно и опасно. Нет, не для меня — для всех нас, для целого мира...

Он помолчал и продолжил нарочито буднично:

— Вы ведь знаете, что творится в вашей столице? Растерзанная толпой принцесса, бесноватые на улицах? У нас не слаще, но есть напасть и похуже — те, кто с этими бесноватыми борется. Савиньяк подписывает расстрельные списки. Чистки армии. И рано или поздно они доберутся до флота. Кальдмеер... Олаф... вы слушаете меня? Разница между защитой людей и обезумевшей тиранией... как между маэстро Гроссфихтенбаумом — вы слышали его оры? — и песенками Марио Барботты. Народу нравятся оба, но второй как-то понятней, попроще. То есть корень зла — простота. Пожалуй, сегодня вашего Леворукого зовут «упрощение». И Савиньяк принял самое простое решение — уничтожить всех, зараженных скверной. Не пытаться помочь, а избавиться... Я не ребенок, мне известно, что тезис «цель оправдывает средства» с повестки никогда не снимался, но приличные люди его принимают, стиснув зубы, а не вышивают золотистой гладью среди рюшечек и голубков, как новую моральную норму. Я поеду в Акону... Если я не вернусь...

До того безвольно лежащая на книге рука Кальдмеера пошевелилась — он ответил на пожатие.

— Я стану молиться за вас, — сказал он. — Чтоб вы вернулись невредимым.

— Мы оба вернемся, и я, и вы, — нетерпеливо ответил Вальдес. — Не знаю, кто слышит ваши молитвы, но силы менять мир в вас есть, и немалые. Не такие, как мои, не легкость и сокрушающая мощь ветра… Отточенной жестокости молний в вас тоже нет, но вы основа, твердость, верность... — Глаза его расширились и он медленно произнес: — Незыблемость... Кальдмеер... Если я безвестно кану...

— Вы не забудете земных путей, кем бы себя ни считали — ветром ли, бурей, — спокойно ответил Кальдмеер и поднялся, не разрывая рукопожатия. Вальдес встал следом за ним и накрыл их сжатые руки второй ладонью — Идите. Простимся.

— Прощайте, — эхом отклинулся Вальдес. — Расстанемся, чтобы встретиться.

— Встречи с вами мне еще ни разу не удалось избежать, — улыбнулся Кальдмеер, и Вальдес, словно прочтя в его полузабытой, ставшей уже непривычной улыбке разрешение, шагнул ближе и порывисто обнял его за плечи.

— Простите, — начал он, — простите, что мучил вас жалостью, от которой невозможно было укрыться, я не понимал, простите мне...

Поднявшийся на улице ветер с силой ударился в ставни, они прогнулись и затрещали, пламя свечи опало.

— Прощайте, — сказал Кальдмеер, отстранился и отвернулся к закрытому окну. Вальдес вытянулся, четко и по Уставу отдал честь старшему по званию и вышел, прикусив губу и жмурясь от острого, нестерпимого бешенства.


	20. Опять

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Опять  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 601 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** кэцхен, упоминаются Ротгер Вальдес и Олаф Кальдмеер  
>  **Категория:** джен, упоминание слэша  
>  **Жанр:** стеб  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Кецхен узнали, что Вальдес везет Кальдмеера обратно в Хексберг.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ (кэцхен — правительницы Хексберга и окрестных земель); «если вам что-то кажется, то вам не кажется» (с)

Кэцхен отдыхали перед поместьем, которое было построено их подданными на вершине горы. Давно у бессмертных богинь не было такого спокойного настроения. Большинство разучивали фигуры воздушных танцев, тихо переговариваясь и смеясь. Только Ветерок, самая молодая из них, предпочитала смотреть на облака и мечтать, да Синеглазка уже второй день не могла оторваться от воздушных зеркал. В них она обычно видела образы будущего и никогда не ошибалась. Сейчас предсказательница хмурилась, но никто, кроме Ветерок, этого не замечал.

Послышался свист и на траву приземлилась Лазурная, предводительница кэцхен.

— Дамы!

Суровый голос сразу привлек всеобщее внимание.

— Я вынуждена сообщить вам пренеприятное известие: к нашим землям направляется Кальдмеер.

Кэцхен ахнули, их длинные волосы зашевелились от гнева. Вопросов, обрушившихся на Лазурную, по сути своей было два.

— Как?

— Опять с флотом?

— Он на корабле Ротгера, который возвращается в Хексберг, — ответила сразу на оба вопроса Лазурная.

— Ротгер его украл?

А вот на этот вопрос ответила мрачная Синеглазка:

— Нет, Ротгер его спас, дома Кальдмеера собирались казнить. Вы понимаете, чем это нам грозит?

Ветерок подумала, что она, бесспорно, единственная кэцхен, кто рад такому развитию событий. Вокруг бушевали ее разъяренные сестры:

— Ротгер — наш!

— Что он нашел в этом противном человеке? Мы лучше!

— Кальдмеера — в Дриксен! На нашей земле он жить не будет!

Лазурная обратилась к Синеглазке:

— Погадай нам! Помоги принять решение.

По воле Синеглазки перед всеми кэцхен возникло огромное воздушное зеркало. Сначала оно отражало их лица, деревья и небо, а потом покрылось белой пеленой.

Синеглазка произнесла:

— Пусть зеркало покажет, кого любит Ротгер Вальдес.

Знак множества крыльев, символизировавший кэцхен, появился без промедления, но он был не один. Фигурка человека, которую окружали потонувшие корабли и бесконечные волны. И любовь Ротгера, золотое сияние, которое затопило все зеркало.

По взмаху руки Синеглазки золотой цвет исчез, она задала второй вопрос:

— Если Ротгер Вальдес должен будет выбирать, с кем будет его сердце?

Теперь золотой цвет появился лишь вокруг человеческой фигурки. Кэцхен выдохнули и зароптали. Самая горячая и решительная, Буря вышла вперед, ее глаза кровожадно сверкали. Она предложила:

— А давайте отправим Кальдмеера к найери, у меня крылья чешутся полетать над морем.

— Он на корабле Ротгера, — напомнила Лазурная.

Буря фыркнула.

— Мы его спасем, а остальными людьми я готова пожертвовать.

Как и все остальные, Ветерок отлично знала, что Буря не любит людей, исключая Ротгера, конечно.

Лазурная покачала головой.

— Это очень заманчивая идея, но ничего не выйдет. Ротгер пойдет на дно за Кальдмеером, и скорее всего вытащит его. Кроме того, наш любимый не идиот и поймет, почему потонул корабль.

Ветерок решила, что удачный момент настал, и подала голос:

— А может нет ничего плохого в том, что Кальдмеер возвращается в Хексберг?

— В смысле?

— Ну он такой умный и красивый...

На горе наступила тишина, даже деревья боялись шевельнуться. Ветерок поспешила закончить свою мысль:

— Ротгер без него был такой грустный, по-моему они друг другу подходят.

Лазурная стала такой грозной, что на нее было страшно смотреть, и вдруг расплылась в улыбке.

— А ведь ты права!

Остальные кэцхен, включая Ветерок и даже Синеглазку, которая обычно все знала наперед, дружно превратились в каменные статуи от удивления. Таких слов от Лазурной не ожидал никто. Заметив их реакцию, она пояснила:

— Ветерок права, Кальдмеер — умный, и значит, с ним можно договориться.

— О чем?

— Пусть он ведет себя, словно другой человек, а не тот, что привлек Ротгера. Пусть ударится в свою религию, например, и станет противен даже тем, кто его хорошо знал. А за это мы поможем ему скрыться, когда Ротгер к нему охладеет.

Приняв решение, Лазурная превратилась в поток воздуха и полетела над морем, а Ветерок только мысленно хмыкнула. Как будто из такой ситуации нельзя придумать план, как Ротгер будет вместе с Кальдмеером. Она смотрела на облака, которые клубились, словно ее мысли. Такие же свободные, безбрежные и неуправляемые...


	21. Никого, ближе тебя: осень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Цикл:** Никого ближе тебя  
>  **Название:** Осень  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 397 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ричард Окделл/Айрис Окделл  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн!АУ, инцест

У Айрис короткая, до середины бедра юбка в бордово-зеленую клетку и чулки. А еще у нее царапина на правом предплечье, чуть ниже ровного края рукава белой блузки. Ричарду нравится проводить по царапине языком, чувствуя шершавость подсыхающей корочки.

Айрис нравится лазать по деревьям. Ей наплевать, что им почти по девятнадцать. Ей наплевать, что, пока их университет не перешел на зимнюю форму — с колготками — ее трусики виднелись из-под юбки, когда она забиралась на дерево. Ей наплевать, что она поцарапалась, запачкала и порвала правый рукав.

Ей нравится, как Ричард смотрит на нее снизу вверх, когда она взбирается по стволу столетнего дуба в университетском парке. Ричард готов защитить ее, подхватить, если она упадет. Иногда Айрис думает, что можно намеренно сорваться с какой-нибудь ветки, сделать вид, что неудачно соскользнула с шероховатой, покрытой мхом коры.

Они целуются в темной и тесной университетской подсобке. Почти как в фильмах, только еще слаще, потому что у них все по-настоящему.

Айрис недавно подстриглась. Совсем коротко, чтобы они с Ричардом были похожи. Они погодки, а так — еще ближе, еще больше сходства. Ричарда ее стрижка заводит даже сильнее мягкой, гладкой кожи бедер, виднеющейся между верхом чулок и низом клетчатой юбки.

Одна его ладонь на бедре Айрис (кажется, он и там чувствует неровность небольшой царапины), а пальцы другой — в ее коротких волосах. Ей удивительно идет эта стрижка. Ричард не знает никого другого, кому бы такая пошла.

Они целуются, увлеченно и самозабвенно, а за дверьми, скрывающими их темный, неправильный «секрет-на-двоих», как говорит Айрис, проходят студенты, спешат на пары, и их разговоры сливаются в сплошной галдеж, фоновый шум, часть декораций неведомой им другой жизни.

Скоро начнутся занятия, коридор опустеет, и тогда можно — нужно! — будет выйти. Сначала Айрис — она не любит опаздывать и побежит в туалет выкурить сигарету, поправить макияж и прическу. После в коридор выйдет Ричард, хмуро оглядится по сторонам, торопливо завернет в мужской туалет, ненадолго запрется в кабинке, а потом с выражением небрежного презрения, которое так бесит префекта Придда, ввалится на лекции. И Арно, традиционно занявший место и для Ричарда тоже, спросит его, почему он снова опоздал. А Ричард пожмет плечами с видом «кому-нужен-этот-универ». И поймает взгляд Айрис с задней парты, где она уже успеет устроиться с Селиной, и они молча поймут друг друга.

А за окном будут осеннее желто-красное солнце и все возможные оттенки не опавших пока еще листьев. И Ричард будет думать о том, что совсем скоро, через маленькую вечность — несколько пар — он сможет пойти вместе с Айрис домой.


	22. Никого ближе тебя: зима

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Цикл:** Никого ближе тебя  
>  **Название:** Зима  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 336 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джастин Придд/Валентин Придд  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн!АУ, инцест

На работу идти не хочется. За окном никак не рассветет — так, болтается какая-то серая зимняя муть. И снег валит крупными, мокрыми хлопьями. Лень.

— Опоздаешь, — Валентин входит в комнату неизбежным и неотвратимым будильником, безапелляционно загоняя подальше любые «не хочу». И Джастин понимает, что, вообще-то, можно и встать, потому что Валентин наверняка уже приготовил кофе и подогрел в микроволновке вчерашние круассаны. Джастин поднимается и ловит уже умытого, одетого и причесанного — кошмар! — Валентина у двери, обнимает, касается губами шеи.

— Опоздаю. Опоздаем, — легко соглашается он.

Потому что впереди еще кофе и завтрак, а по пути к остановке — парк. А там снег — снежки! И Джастин не верит возмущению на лице Валентина, когда первый снежок оставляет мокрый след на сером зимнем пальто аккурат между лопаток. А не стоило уходить вперед! Джастин ухмыляется.

— С ума сошел? — холодно осведомляется Валентин, но Джастин знает, что это отвлекающий маневр, и что на самом деле следует… Он бросается влево, успешно избегая ответного снежка, и спешно кидает свой.

— Сошел, сошел, — Джастин смеется, и смех его полон неподдельной, почти детской радости.

Как есть сумасшествие — вот так, забив на работу (в случае Валентина — на университетскую практику), играть в утреннем парке в снежки.

— Простудимся, — Валентин поднимается из сугроба, протягивает руку Джастину и вскрикивает, когда тот, вместо того чтобы встать, тянет его на себя, и оба снова со смехом падают в снег — промокшие, но довольные.

Они всегда чувствуют друг друга.

— Угрожаешь? — Джастин стряхивает снег с темно-серой вязаной шапки и натягивает ее обратно на вьющиеся от влаги волосы.

— Предупреждаю. Как будущий специалист в данной области.

Как же здорово, что у него есть Валентин! Джастин, не слушая возражений на тему «нас могут увидеть», шагает вперед и крепко-крепко обнимает его, прямо под низким, пасмурным зимним небом.

Потом будут угрызения совести, отдаленное эхо голосов прошлого — «да вы рехнулись, это твой родной брат!», и «вон из моего дома!», и все остальное дерьмо, что им пришлось пережить. Но это все будет потом.

А сейчас можно прижать Валентина к себе еще крепче, увидеть, рассмотреть и запомнить легкий румянец на его щеках и поверить в то, что все будет хорошо.


	23. Никого ближе тебя: лето

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Цикл:** Никого ближе тебя  
>  **Название:** Лето  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 591 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Лионель Савиньяк/Арно Савиньяк  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ от событий канона, инцест

Это наваждение. Наверно, наваждение. Ведь не может же, в самом деле, так быть — чтобы ему пришлось выстрелить в собственного брата? В младшего брата? Но время — которого нет! — идет, и нужно решать. Почему самые тяжелые и паршивые решения всегда приходится принимать именно ему? Нет, ему не привыкать, он тянет это на себе со смерти отца. Но… хорошо, что тело давно выучилось действовать отдельно от его внутренних переживаний.

Хорошо, что рука не дрогнула.

Но выстрел все равно показался оглушительным. Таким же оглушительным, как и недоверие в разом прояснившемся от боли взгляде младшего.

Потом Лионель долго думает, стоило ли нажимать на спусковой крючок или можно было подождать. Подождать всего лишь несколько мгновений, до того как на проклятом мосту появился Уилер в рябине. И что ему стоило появиться чуть-чуть раньше?

— Какого Леворукого?

Младший даже не кричит. Лежит в кровати, прикрыв одеялом повязку на раненой ноге, и смотрит с тихой бессильной злостью и упреком.

— Какого Леворукого тебе вздумалось упражняться в меткости на мне? — повторяет он, не дождавшись ответа.

— Она увела бы тебя. Увела бы вас обоих.

«А я не мог этого допустить», — этого он вслух не скажет.

У них не было никаких признаний, никогда. Никаких сонетов, обещаний и слов любви и желания. Просто любовь и желание сами были с ними, были в них. В летних ночах в Сэ, густо пахнущих зеленью и розами. И потом, в Олларии, когда через окно лез пьянящий аромат черемухи, заполнял собой комнату, а Лионель весь вечер притворялся, что ему (почти) все равно, что Арно уезжает в Торку и они еще долго не увидятся.

До отъезда Арно тогда было еще время — целая ночь, целая вечность для того, чтобы…

— Я же нужен сейчас! — сердитый, отчаянный голос младшего возвращает его из воспоминаний. — Нужен Талигу, Западной армии, Валентину, в конце концов! А ты лишил меня…

— …возможности умереть в бою? — Лионель знает, насколько младшего бесит, когда на него вздергивают бровь вот так, и поэтому делает именно это. — У тебя будет еще много возможностей положить жизнь за отечество.

— А если я останусь хромым? — Вот мы и пришли к главному страху и истокам негодования.

— Я стреляю достаточно метко, смею надеяться, чтобы избежать неприятных последствий. И даже если они будут, то на твоих способностях командующего не скажутся.

— Каких, к Леворукому, способностях? — отмахивается младший. — Я — не вы с Эмилем. Я — не ты.

— И хорошо, что ты — не я, — Лионель наконец находит в себе силы подойти ближе и присесть на край кровати. — Одного меня хватает. Пока что.

Младший хмурится, что-то говорит, но Лионель не слушает. Наклоняется и целует его, отметая все возражения.

— У меня не было выбора, — он смотрит младшему в глаза, мягко касается щеки. И протягивает ему запечатанный конверт.

Арно удивляется, но конверт берет и открывает. Изучает содержимое. И почему-то кисло усмехается, а не радуется.

— Если это только потому, что я сплю с тобой и ты чувствуешь себя виноватым из-за выстрела, я отказываюсь.

Он всегда честный. Даже слишком. В том числе с самим собой. Но Лионель качает головой, еле заметно улыбаясь:

— Не поэтому. Хотя в постели ты недурен.

— Иди ты, — Арно хмыкает и приподнимается на локтях. — Тогда скажи мне. Скажи.

Арно, Арно... Ты никогда не требуешь признаний в любви, но жаждешь признания своих военных талантов. А, к кошкам! Ты заслужил, сегодня заслужил это услышать. В конце концов, той ночью ты спас мне жизнь — я ведь не ждал выходцев и не думал об этом.

— Со временем из тебя выйдет сносный генерал. Может быть, даже маршал. Если постараешься.

Арно еще раз читает патент о производстве его в капитаны, а потом улыбается, кивает, откидывается на подушку.

— Спасибо, Ли. — И в этих двух словах больше признаний, чем во всех сонетах Золотых Земель, вместе взятых.


	24. Никого ближе тебя: весна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Цикл:** Никого ближе тебя  
>  **Название:** Весна  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 395 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Герард Арамона/Селина Арамона  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ от событий канона, инцест

— Скоро весна.

— В саду вишни зацветут.

— Нарвешь мне букет?

— Нарвал бы.

— Но сада больше нет. Да? Того сада, о котором я говорю. В Кошоне.

— Если и есть, неизвестно, что с ним случилось.

— Дом сожгли. В тех беспорядках. Так мне сказали солдаты, которые видели это своими глазами.

— Не огорчайся. Я нарву тебе веток цветущих гранатов. И соберу лучшие гроздья винограда.

— Ты возьмешь меня с собой на юг? Ты уедешь в Кэналлоа?

— Когда война закончится и монсеньор победит, да.

— Тебя не отпустят из армии.

— Отпустят. Я сделаю так, чтобы отпустили.

— Не оставляй меня больше так надолго, как когда ты уехал в Фельп и Бордон.

— Ты же знаешь, решал не я.

— Если бы я тогда могла… мне следовало поехать с тобой.

— Ты не могла. Мама бы узнала.

— Нельзя, чтобы узнали.

— Нельзя. Ты красива сегодня.

— Только сегодня?

— Всегда. Тебе идут такие косы.

— Останься на ночь. Тогда завтра заплетешь мне их сам.

— А Мелхен?

— Мы будем тихими. Я скажу, чтобы меня не беспокоили, что-нибудь выдумаю. Я умею.

— А мне предлагаешь воспользоваться способом маршала Лионеля и залезть к тебе в окно?

— Это было бы романтично. Я не хочу ни за кого замуж, Герард. Я не хочу никого, кроме тебя.

— Я тоже, Сэль.

— Но с тебя и не спросят. А я… мама и особенно папа…

— Но ты вправе сама решать, чего хочешь.

— Я знаю. Я хочу на юг с тобой. Только с тобой.

— Значит, так и будет. Ты… никому же не говорила, да?

— Не говорила. Я хотела. Еще тогда хотела сказать Айри. Она бы поняла, я знаю, она не такая, как все. Только она бы и поняла.

— Да, мне жаль, что все так вышло.

— Я не смогла ее спасти.

— Это не твоя вина.

— Пахнет цветами. Чувствуешь? Иногда мне кажется, что это лилии, хотя я знаю, что не они.

— Может, какая-нибудь особенная приправа Мелхен?

— Нет, это из сада… яблони, наверно. Здесь еще есть розы, только за ними никто не ухаживает.

— Я люблю тебя, Сэль.

— Я знаю.

— И мне все равно, что ты… кто ты.

— «Грязная фульга»? Тебе не страшно со мной? Не страшно постепенно становиться таким же, от моей любви?

— Нет. Гораздо больше я боюсь, что твоей любви не станет.

— Хорошо. Пойдем погуляем? До вечера еще есть время.

— Идем. Не забудешь оставить открытым окно?

— Даже если забуду, я знаю, что ты сможешь пробраться внутрь.

— Смогу. Лишь бы ты была там.

— Для тебя буду. Я всегда буду ждать тебя, откуда бы ты ни вернулся.


	25. Романтика

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Романтика  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 371 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Альберто Салина/Арно Савиньяк  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн!АУ

— А может, я романтики хочу. Поцелуи при луне, букеты цветов в окно и…

— …и кэналлийские серенады среди ночи, — глаза Берто смеются, и сам он смеется, прижимая Арно к шероховатой кирпичной стене. Кирпичи теплые, солнце только-только зашло за горизонт, и вечер еще не успел остудить их. Берто тоже теплый.

— Марикьярские, — исправляет Арно, хмыкая и не пытаясь вырваться.

Летняя листва шелестит на поднявшемся ветре — с юга наползают темные, почти черные тучи. Надо бы успеть добраться домой или хотя бы до места, где можно укрыться (в школу возвращаться совсем нет желания), но не хочется разрывать эту близость. Совершенно не хочется.

— А я вместо ужина при свечах на берегу среди пальм и белого песка предлагаю скромный перепихон на задворках школы, — Берто сокрушенно качает головой. — Ужасно, да? — и прижимается всем телом, упирается ладонями в стену по обе стороны от головы Арно. И смотрит — вызывающе и бесстыдно.

Арно широко ухмыляется и быстро, пока Берто не успел среагировать, целует его. Берто зарывается пальцами в его волосы и притягивает к себе.

Арно это нравится. Ветер усиливается, вокруг проносятся листья, пожухлые от жары. Дождя не было давно, воздух горячий, раскаленный, дрожит, словно стекло, пылает закатным маревом.

— Перепихон за школой меня тоже устроит, — шепчет Арно, отстраняясь, — но при условии, что потом будет романтика.

Он старается говорить серьезно, но оба не выдерживают и хохочут, запрокинув головы, хохочут прямо в грозовое небо, и первые крупные капли дождя падают на их лица.

А потом Берто снова целует, и его губы мокрые, пресные, но Арно почему-то чудится соленый привкус моря. Он хочет на море вместе с Берто. И не хочет, чтобы тот уезжал на летние каникулы на Марикьяру один.

Молния сверкает над ними, струи дождя льются сверху как небесный водопад. Берто жадно разглядывает мокрую, прилипшую к телу и ставшую прозрачной от дождя белую футболку Арно.

— Ну вот, поцелуи под дождем, чем не романтика?

Раскат грома совсем близко, но обоим плевать. Арно вдыхает запах озона, встряхивает намокшими волосами.

— Неплохо, — соглашается он. — А теперь, как истинный юноша благородных кровей, ты обязан пригласить меня к себе обсохнуть и согреться.

— Согреться каким именно способом? — тут же подхватывает игру Берто, бесцеремонно хватает Арно за руку и тащит за собой. Раз дальнейшее намечено, нечего медлить!

— А это, — смеется Арно, пока они бегут к автобусной остановке, — зависит от того, что ты заслужишь.


	26. Рыцарь оленя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Рыцарь Оленя  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 532 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Рокэ Алва, Ричард Окделл, Лионель Савиньяк, Эмиль Савиньяк  
>  **Жанр:** романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** кроссовер с «Хрониками Арции»

Их встречали во Фрамбуа, и о том, что Ее Иносенсия покинула пределы мира и приняла новое перерождение, эр узнал, еще не въехав в столицу. Рокэ Алва, проэмперадор Варасты, герой и победитель, ослепительно улыбался, а его мориск злобно прижимал уши и рыл копытом землю.

— Разве он не рад, что сестра Катарина стала Ее Иносенсией? — неловко спросил Ричард у Эмиля. — Она добра и милосердна, столько лет преданно ухаживала за прежней главой циалинок! Она достойна этого места. — Он покраснел и добавил едва слышно: — Ведь он может продолжать любить ее, как преданный рыцарь… У Ордена есть паладины, нам рассказывали об этом в Лаик...

Эмиль с досадой вздохнул и сжал коленями бока своего мориска. Сона легко приняла предложенный ритм, Ричард и Эмиль быстро оторвались от отряда сопровождения.

— Ричард, — спросил Эмиль, зло покусывая большой палец правой руки сквозь перчатку. Поводья он отпустил. — Скажи, когда государство процветает?

— Когда церковь и люди действуют заодно, — заученно ответил Ричард и попытался придержать Сону, чтобы заглянуть Эмилю в лицо, но та заартачилась. — Эр Эмиль, Орден Святой Циалы возглавит прекрасная и добрая служительница, они вместе с эром Рокэ...

Эмиль громко фыркнул, и Ричард замолчал.

— За рубины Святой Циалы сцепились женщины намного, намного влиятельнее тихони Катарины Ариго. Да, они все уходят в Орден и считаются сестрами и равными, но никогда ими не бывают. У них остаются их семьи, они дочери герцогов и графов, за каждой стоит политическая сила. Рубины отдали Катарине, считая, что она глупа и ею легко можно будет управлять, но это не так, Ричард.

— Конечно, не так! Катарина — прекрасная... — начал было Ричард.

Эмиль дал коню шпор и легко унесся вперед. Ричард вцепился Соне в гриву и упрямо бросился догонять.

Эмиль придержал коня сам, на опушке королевского леса. Подлесок утопал в высоких темно-розовых цветах, в прозрачных теплых лучах заходящего солнца резвились бабочки — десятки белокрылых изящных созданий.

— Капустницы, — с отвращением сказал Эмиль. — Как умерла Ее Иносенсия Алиса, мы уже не узнаем. Но смертей еще будет. Катарине напрасно и по недомыслию дали власть, и только Святая Циала одна и знает, как та ею воспользуется. Если Лионель пожертвовал собой... нами...

— Почему эр Лионель должен был пожертвовать? — запутался Ричард.

Эмиль глубоко вздохнул и перегнулся через седло, чтоб потрепать его по голове, как однажды сделал в Варасте эр Рокэ. Ричард смущенно засмеялся и обеими руками пригладил кудри.

— Что на гербе нашего дома? — спросил Эмиль.

— Олень в прыжке, — послушно ответил Ричард. — А Ее Иносенсия выбирает самого преданного паладина, Рыцаря Оленя, и дает ему магическую силу, чтобы защищать...

— Вот именно, — мрачно ответил Эмиль. — Рыцарь Оленя — давно уже одно название, потому что в нашем роду не рождалось больше одного мальчика в поколение и мы избегли службы демонам. Последним Рыцарем Оленя был герцог Анри-Гийом Эпинэ. Но сейчас нас трое. Ли — старший в роду, он не может стать паладином, но я воевал, я был далеко. Арно еще ребенок. Катарина в опасности и не может этого не понимать. Она могла вынудить Ли вступить в Орден и поклясться кровью, проклятье! Не могла же она намеренно меня отослать, она не могла знать об этом тогда!

— Сестра Катарина передала его величеству слова Ее Иносенсии Алисы о том, что эру Рокэ необходимо отбыть в Варасту, — сказал Ричард. — Я был там. Это были слова Ее Иносенсии Алисы...

Эмиль застонал, уткнувшись в спутанную гриву своего коня.

— Алисы, Ричард! Алиса уже много лет интересовалась только едой повкуснее и постелью помягче! Она была безумна, какой-то из бесконечных магических обрядов убил ее разум, но не тело, Ее Иносенсию нельзя было сместить до ее окончательной смерти. Орденом правили то бланкиссима Габриэла, дочь герцога Придда, то бланкиссима Магдала, дочь герцога Эпинэ! Кто же, кто из них так отомстил нам...

— Эр Эмиль, — неуверенно сказал Ричард, — мы ведь пока ничего не знаем наверняка. Поедем скорее в столицу, эр Рокэ сможет все поправить. Даже если эр Лионель стал паладином Ордена, это же, наверное, можно отменить?

Эмиль поднял голову и изумленно посмотрел на оруженосца своего друга.

***

В храме Святой Циалы торжественно гремела победная музыка, и «капустницы» в своих белых одеяниях медленно и устрашающе порхали тремя встречными потоками вдоль стен, совершая Великое обхождение храма в день обновления. Ее Иносенсия Катарина сидела на возвышении, прикрыв глаза и молясь, рубины святой Циалы сверкали грозной красотой. За ее плечом почтительно замер одетый в белое рыцарь — будущий паладин Ордена, Рыцарь Белого оленя.

Эмиль Савиньяк, затерявшийся было где-то в толпе, подошел со спины к Первому маршалу, занявшему положенное ему место справа от первой бланкиссимы.

— Впечатляющая церемония, — негромко сказал Эмиль. — Как думаешь, Рокэ, все эти древние обряды по-прежнему несут силу, а талисман Оленя поможет моему брату обрести неуязвимость?

— Анри-Гийом не отказался бы и от бессмертия, я полагаю, — сквозь зубы ответил Алва. — Я потерял друга, а ты — брата, но мы стоим здесь и беседуем о древних силах, как скучающие женщины, мечтающие править королевствами. Это ли не забавно, Эмиль?

— Нет, — ответил Эмиль, и Ричард удивился тому, как странно, холодно и непривычно звучит его голос. — Я потерял брата, а ты не потерял ничего.

Рокэ неторопливо, нарочито медленно обернулся и взглянул ему в лицо, потом на мгновение закрыл глаза ладонями и быстро провел от бровей к вискам.

— Где был бы этот мир без самопожертвования и смелости любви? — спросил он негромко.

— Узнаем, — так же тихо ответил замерший за его плечом брат паладина Святой Циалы.


	27. Темная вода

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Темная вода  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 532 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** кардинал Сильвестр, Лионель Савиньяк, Эмиль Савиньяк  
>  **Жанр:** романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13

— Сядьте, — велел Сильвестр, закашлялся, схватился за грудь, перевел дыхание и добавил: — Дитя мое.

Савиньяк сел, придерживая шпагу, и склонил голову в готовности слушать.

Сильвестр отдышался, растер грудь и спросил:

— Знаете ли вы сказание о черном зеркале, в которое нельзя смотреться юным девушкам и дамам в тягости?

— Нет, ваше преосвященство.

Удивился. Заподозрил в старческом слабоумии? Нет, это же Савиньяк! Он проверит все возможные варианты и даже легенду найдет. Если она и в самом деле существует, а не родилась в голове перепуганной няньки две луны назад.

— Я расскажу вам, что знаю сам. Существует некое зеркало, в гладкой черной — это важно, дитя мое! — черной поверхности которого отражаются будущие жизни. Но видят их только те, кто эти жизни приносит в мир, то есть женщины. Мы с вами не увидим там ничего.

— А вам бы этого хотелось, ваше высокопреосвященство?

— Не пытайтесь поймать меня на недостаточной твердости веры, вы для этого слишком молоды и неопытны, дитя мое. Вернемся к легенде. Почему я говорю о ней с вами?

— Почему, ваше высокопреосвященство?

— Потому что имею все основания предполагать, что в черное стекло смотрелась ваша матушка, — сердито сказал Сильвестр. — И зеркало лишило ее дитя души. Ей повезло, что Создатель в великой своей милости послал ей двоих, и бездушным отродьем на свет появился только один. Второй вполне походит на человека.

— Который? — искренне заинтересовался Савиньяк.

Сильвестр перевел дух, откинулся на спинку кресла, сплел и расплел пальцы на животе и продолжил вполне безмятежно:

— Так вот, это черное зеркало предсказывает повороты судеб тех, кто живет поперек своего гороскопа, то есть не подчиняется велениям звезд. Ваша кровь достаточно стара, а ваша мать достаточно умна, чтобы вы давно уже знали об этом, граф.

Савиньяк изобразил на лице вежливое понимание.

— Уйдите с глаз моих, — махнул рукой Сильвестр. — Уважьте старика — если узнаете что-то о походах вашего брата к источнику тайн, мистики, к жрицам и прочим старым женщинам, сообщите мне, я отблагодарю вас.

— Мой брат никогда бы не пошел к старой женщине, — укоризненно сказал Савиньяк, вставая и надевая шляпу. Сильвестр слабо шевельнул рукой в сторону двери и закрыл глаза.

Великосветские хамы, каких полно при дворе, притворялись умными людьми крайне неуспешно, а вот обоим Савиньякам, наоборот, это удавалось отменно.

***

— Чего он хотел? — весело спросил Эмиль, закидывая в рот сразу три виноградинки с раззолоченного блюда в салоне баронессы Капуль-Гизайль.

— Сказал, что у одного из нас с тобой нет души.

— У которого? — захохотал Эмиль.

— Я тоже спросил об этом. — Лионель прикрыл глаза. — Сильвестру невдомек, что душа у нас с тобой одна, разделенная на двоих.

Он сгреб брата за плечи, шутливо поцеловал его в лоб, поднялся и вышел.

Мать в Сэ часто проводила время на берегу озера, в его черной воде отражался замок с башенками и оленями на флюгерах... Эмиль рассказывал о святилище Премудрой Гарры, где черный камень обливали водой... Вода... Темная вода... Сильвестр почти нашел разгадку, но не смог ее узнать. Лионель взялся за гриву Грато и легко вскочил в седло. Алве следовало услышать об этом как можно раньше.


End file.
